Between the Bars
by MookieRoo
Summary: Cat y sus amigos son invitados a participar en un magno evento de Hollywood Arts. ¿Cuántas sorpresas les traerá esta desafortunada noche? ENGLISH VERSION COMING SOON (don't know how soon, but it will come).
1. El reto

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Victorious y sus personajes pertenecen a sus propietarios originales. Ningún intercambio de dinero se ha realizado a raíz de esta historia.**

* * *

><p>Un gran pensador dijo una vez:<p>

«No pierdas el tiempo discutiendo, cuando puedes invertirlo siendo feliz».

Esa persona es mi hermano, Derek Valentine.

Por eso, cuando nos ofrecieron algo para animar las horas que pasaríamos en este lugar, decidí pedir una libreta y un bolígrafo color rosa.

No lo tenían.

Fue triste, creo que todo lugar debería tener una caja de diferentes colores de bolígrafos o crayones, tal vez así las personas que trabajan aquí no tendrían caras largas todo el día.

Me prestaron uno de color azul y me dijeron que lo cuide porque tengo que devolverlo, pero bueno, por lo menos tengo algo que hacer. No como Jade y Tori que se la han pasado peleando desde antes que la patrulla llegue al _lugar de los hechos_ y aquellos oficiales de policía nos pusieran las incómodas esposas en las muñecas para traernos aquí.

El viaje en el automóvil fue de las peores cosas que he vivido. Estábamos las tres en el asiento trasero con las manos a nuestras espaldas; yo en medio de las dos tratando de no escuchar sus gritos, sin poder cubrirme los oídos y con unos molestos oficiales en frente. Una verdadera pesadilla.

Por suerte, el amable copiloto las calló con una simple amenaza:

—¡Si no paran de hablar pediré al juez que las deje el fin de semana completo tras las rejas! —dijo enojado, virando apenas la cara y observándonos por el espejo retrovisor—. Menos tú pequeña, aconséjales a tus amigas que se comporten —me dijo regresando a su tono normal de voz. Pero no lo hice. Las conozco muy bien como para saber que si decía una palabra empezarían a discutir otra vez.

Al llegar al centro de detención nos quitaron las esposas y nos ordenaron en una fila con otras personas. Habían dos hombres altos y muy fuertes, vestidos completamente de negro y con cara de enfado, atrás suyo estaban parados tres mendigos que olían muy mal y justo delante nuestro estaba un señor con traje y la corbata desarreglada, parecía que había tomado mucho porque se tambaleaba de lado a lado.

Me sentí aliviada de ver que éramos las únicas mujeres y menores de edad. Mi hermano me contó alguna vez, que siempre separan a los hombres de las mujeres y a los adultos de los chicos, así que yo estaba tranquila. Sabía que las tres pasaríamos la noche juntas y que todo estaría bien.

Sacaron unas hojas y empezaron a preguntarnos nuestros nombres, edad, dirección, teléfono y quiénes eran nuestros padres. Nos tomaron un par de fotos (de frente y de lado) sosteniendo un cartel y nos hicieron pasar nuestros dedos por tinta negra para tomar nuestras huellas digitales. Mi hermano me contó que con eso se aseguran de que seamos quienes decimos ser. No existen dos personas en el mundo con las mismas huellas, ¿sabían? Él ha pasado por esto varias veces y sabe de lo que habla.

Le pedí de favor a un oficial que me regale un pañito húmedo que vi sobre su escritorio y así poder limpiarme. Apenas terminé, Jade me lo arranchó y después de usarlo, lo tiró al tacho de basura, dejando a Tori con las manos negras.

Por suerte había un lavabo en la celda y pudo lavarse hasta quitar la mayor cantidad de tinta. Ya habían pasado algunos minutos y al parecer se había fijado en su piel. Sus dedos quedaron morados y aunque es un lindo color, sus manos son demasiado bonitas como para estar manchadas de esa manera.

—Te odio.

—¡Oh! La princesita por primera vez en su vida tiene las manos sucias —le dice Jade con desprecio desde la banca de enfrente—. Te lo mereces, por tu culpa estamos aquí.

—¡Ah sí! Yo no fui la que decidió empezar este estúpido juego.

—No, esa fue tu noviecita.

—Y tu mejor amiga, Jade.

Oh no, empezaron otra vez.

Ustedes se preguntarán, qué pudimos haber hecho para merecer este encierro. Se los contaré, pero antes necesitan saber que pasó ayer.

Todo comenzó así.

Me levanté temprano, emocionada por la fecha que marcaba el calendario. Cumplía el primer mes de ser novia de Tori Vega. ¡Exacto! Mi actual compañera de celda. La que justo en este momento, acaba de ponerse de pie para enfrentar a Jade.

Ambas son tan distintas pero parecidas a la vez. Tori es muy dulce y risueña, le gusta encontrar el lado positivo a todo y es buena amiga. Con ella puedo ser libre y natural, no me juzga o se burla de mis locuras. Jade es otra historia, le encanta complicarle la vida al resto para divertirse, sobre todo a mi novia. Siempre tiene un comentario malintencionado así que con ella tengo que estar en mis cinco sentidos todo el tiempo, sino convierte cada cosa que digo o hago en una broma.

Las dos son explosivas si algo las molesta, aman lo que hacen y son muy dedicadas, pero lo más importante es que las dos me quieren y se preocupan por mi. Claro que en este momento ambas están creando un conflicto en mi cerebro, con sus discusiones y peleas, que ya tengo un dolor de cabeza que no puedo soportar.

Pero lo siento, me perdí. Volviendo a la historia.

Era viernes en la mañana y tenía en la cocina de mi casa, un ramo hermoso de rosas blancas para llevárselas a Tori a la escuela y festejar nuestro primer mesesario.

Le pedí a Jade que me pasara a recoger, ya que si iba en el bus de la escuela se maltratarían demasiado y no quería que el arreglo se echara a perder.

A las 7:45 en punto, estuvo pitando como loca en la puerta de mi casa. Salí con apuro y dificultad llevando el ramo y torpemente tropecé en una de las piedras del camino. Lo peor de todo es que llevaba mi vestido nuevo color rosa pastel con puntitos blancos, que era otra sorpresa para Tori.

Se arruinó, había llovido la noche anterior y caí justo sobre el pasto mojado. El lodo me cubría desde el rostro hasta las zapatillas, lucía horrible.

Mamá se ofreció a llevarme a la escuela en camino a su oficina y de paso firmar la nota de atraso a la primera hora de clases. Así que corrí a cambiarme de ropa mientras Derek se encargaba de hacer un bonito ramo con las flores que logré salvar.

Me despedí de mamá con un beso y me senté bajo el casillero de mi novia, esperando a que sonara la alarma de cambio de hora. Pasaron varios minutos y sentí que alguien se sentaba a mi lado, era Jade que salía del baño en dirección al aula.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Esperando a que termine la clase de historia para verme con Tori.

—¿Sabes que ella no te trajo nada? Ni siquiera se vistió con algo especial para su _gran festejo_ —dijo tratando de ocultar su sonrisa—. Seguro ni se acordó de la fecha.

—Si lo hizo, hablamos ayer sobre que día era hoy —respondí un poco molesta, ya había tenido suficiente con la carcajada que soltó cuando me vio caer.

—Pues, no te trajo nada.

—No necesita hacerlo, ella es regalo suficiente.

—Pff, Cat. ¿Cuándo te volviste tan pasivamente cursi? —dijo soltando un golpe de aire, como un globo desinflándose—. No sé qué diablos le ves.

—Le veo muchas cosas, Jade… y algunas que no necesitas saber —dije dejándola en silencio.

Por Dios, Jade puede ser tan inocente. ¿Acaso no ha tenido novios? No sé que hace con Beck cuando están a solas, pero no creo que mucho si le sorprende tanto que haya llegado a segunda base con mi novia.

La campana sonó justo a tiempo para evitar más de esa charla, Ya sabía a donde iba, al mismo lugar que las últimas 67 discusiones que hemos tenido sobre el tema. ¡Sí! Por lo menos dos veces al día durante el último mes, demasiado.

Jade salió apresurada en busca de sus cosas al salón de clase y yo me levanté del piso para evitar que alguien se tropiece con mis pies.

—¡Cat! —dijo mi Tori con una sonrisa de esas que logran sacar otra en mí. Estaba vestida con ese top violeta a rayas, que deja su hombro descubierto, ese que yo le he mencionado tantas veces que me encanta como le queda—. Me alarmé al no verte en la mañana. ¿Qué pasó? Jade me contó que tuviste un accidente grave y que seguro no venías a clases. Te llamé pero se fue directo a mensaje de vos. ¡Estuve muy preocupada la primera hora, a punto de escaparme e irte a buscar al hospital!

Como siempre, Jade asustando a Tori contándole todo a medias.

—No pasó nada, me caí. El teléfono y mi ropa se empaparon de lodo. Tuve que ir a cambiarme y arreglar tu regalo —dije sacando de detrás de mi espalda el ramo de rosas—. Lo siento, era más grande, pero se arruinó con el accidente.

—¡Están hermosas! —Se detuvo un momento a olerlas y las hizo a un lado para darme un pequeño beso en los labios—. Feliz día, bebé. Yo también tengo algo para ti.

Abrió su casillero y sacó una pequeña caja rosada con un lazo blanco. Lo abrí con emoción, me encantan los regalos, más si son sorpresa.

—¡¿Boletos para el Cirque du Soleil este domingo?! —grité emocionada pero me di cuenta de una cosa y se me fue la alegría—. Pero Tori, estos boletos son para las primeras filas, debieron costar una fortuna y acordamos no gastar mucho dinero.

—No te preocupes por eso, se los regalaron a mamá en la agencia de viajes. Son pases de cortesía —dijo sacando los boletos, descubriendo una nota al fondo de la caja—. Este es mi verdadero regalo.

Saqué la nota que decía: «Válido por un helado jumbo de fresa con jaspeado de mora, frutillas, gomitas y chispas de chocolate».

—¡Es el mejor regalo del mundo! —dije abrazándola fuerte. Es mi helado favorito, lo como muy de vez en cuando y solo cuando tengo algo muy importante que festejar, como mi cumpleaños o el de mi hermano o el de Mr. Purple.

La campana volvió a sonar y continuamos con el resto del día, las clases y los exámenes sorpresa, hasta la hora del almuerzo cuando nos sentamos con los chicos en nuestra mesa del Café Asfalto.

Comíamos burritos porque Festus no tenía nada más en su camión de comida, cuando de repente Sinjin se acercó silenciosamente y dejó encima de la mesa seis sobres negros, uno para cada uno. Tenían nuestros nombres escritos a mano con tinta de color dorado. Se veían muy hermosos… y misteriosos a la vez.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Jade confundida tomando el que tenía su nombre.

—¡Abrámoslos! —dijo Beck cortando la parte superior del suyo, mientras el resto hacíamos lo mismo.

«Estimada Catarina Valentine,

»Esta es una carta personal e intransferible, enviada a cada uno de los estudiantes seleccionados para participar en el ritual de la sociedad secreta de Hollywood Arts.

»Al continuar leyendo el contenido de la misma, estás aceptando los términos y condiciones de comportamiento referentes a este magno evento.

»1. Este documento es secreto, no deberás revelarlo a ningún compañero, ni siquiera a otros que hayan recibido una carta similar.

»2. La participación es voluntaria hasta el momento de arribo a la dirección secreta, que será enviada por mensaje de texto cinco minutos antes de las 8PM, esta noche.

»3. Una vez en la locación, la participación es obligatoria.

»4. La única manera de descalificación y salida del ritual es fallando en completar los puntos necesarios en cada fase del mismo.

»5. La recompensa por sobrevivir el ritual de iniciación, solo será conocido por los ganadores.

»6. Si fallas en conservar el anonimato o el contenido de este documento en secreto, la sociedad se encargará de hacer tu último año de escuela, el peor de tu vida.

»Tienes exactamente dos minutos para destruir esta carta quemándola y arrojando sus cenizas en el basurero que tienes detrás tuyo.

»Buena suerte, SPFS»

—¡¿SPFS?! —preguntó Robbie alzando la carta al aire—. Suena como a un tipo de explosión.

—¡Robbie! —susurramos todos bajando su mano inmediatamente.

—¡Cállate idiota! ¿No entendiste nada de lo que leíste? —reclamó Jade, negando molesta y sacando la fosforera que escondía en su bota para quemar su carta.

El resto la seguimos y botamos las cenizas en el tacho de basura, tal como se nos ordenó, para luego quedarnos en silencio.

Yo no tenía idea de que decir, aparentemente los chicos tampoco. No podíamos hablar del contenido de la carta, lo que quería decir que no podíamos mencionar el evento o acordar si era una buena idea ir o no.

Finalmente la campana sonó dispersando al resto de estudiantes hacia su última clase de la tarde, aunque nosotros nos quedamos ahí por lo menos cinco minutos más.

—Lárguense de aquí, tengo que limpiar —dijo Festus obligándonos a levantarnos y correr a la clase de Sikowitz.

—Beck, Jade, Robbie, Tori, Cat y Andre —enlistó nuestro profesor—. Llegan todos tarde… Tomen sus asientos rápido. No hay tiempo que perder.

Creo que nadie pudo poner atención por el resto de la clase. A pesar de que éramos los estudiantes más activos y siempre participábamos, en esta ocasión ninguno se movió de su asiento o expresó palabra durante los 45 minutos que estuvimos sentados allí.

—A los que llegaron tarde —dijo Sikowitz—, quédense un momento.

La clase había terminado y nuestros compañeros salieron a casa, mientras nosotros esperábamos un justo reproche.

—No sé que les picó hoy, pero si puedo darles un consejo es este —dijo limpiándose la garganta al final y subiendo al escenario de un salto—: «Lo menos frecuente en este mundo es vivir. La mayoría de la gente existe, eso es todo».

Todos lo quedamos viendo esperando que diga algo más pero el hombre demoró unos segundos en continuar.

—¿Alguien sabe quién dijo esa frase? —Todos negamos sin palabras viéndolo beber de su coco—. Pues lo averiguarán y como castigo por llegar tarde tendrán que hacer algo este fin de semana que los haga _¡des-per-tar-se!_ El lunes espero un ensayo de diez mil palabras en mi escritorio como castigo.

—¡Sikowitz, fueron apenas cinco minutos! —se quejó Andre haciendo puchero.

—¡Sí, vamos! ¿Diez mil palabras? —Le siguió Tori—. Cat y yo tenemos una celebración especial planeada.

Todos empezamos a reclamarle mezclando nuestras voces en un gran murmullo que fue interrumpido por un grito alto, callándonos de inmediato.

—¡Basta ya! No me importa que tengan que hacer. Quiero la descripción de lo que decidan hacer en mi mesa el lunes… Sin peros —dijo deteniendo nuevamente los reclamos que iniciamos—, tal vez la próxima vez decidan venir pronto a clases y participar. Ahora váyanse, algunos de ustedes seguro ya perdieron el bus a casa.

Si se fijan, el día cada vez se ponía peor. Teníamos una larga tarea para bebedor de cocos, Tori y yo una cita para el Cirque du Soleil el domingo en la tarde y esa noche un reto que todavía no sabíamos si tomar o no.

* * *

><p><em>*Actualizado*<br>(Seguí las recomendaciones de Andy y realicé algunos cambios en la narración de Cat. La historia no cambió, únicamente la utilización de las palabras)._

**N/A **Between the Bars es una canción de Elliott Smith y no tiene naaaada que ver con este fic, pero estaba escuchándola cuando me vino la idea y fue lo primero que escribí. Así que se queda y no le va nada mal.

Este pequeño fic iba a ser un OneShot pero el borrador ya tenía seis mil palabras cuando me dí cuenta que no iba ni en la tercera parte de lo que quería escribir.

Como ya mencioné por ahí este es un Cori, pero al desarrollarse dentro de un evento tal vez les cueste un poco al principio entender que es un Cori. ¡Dior! Hasta a mi se me complica porque narro pasado lejano, pasado reciente y presente al mismo tiempo. Pero... me gusta como va quedando así que espero que lo disfruten.

Si les gustó ya saben una ":)" siempre será bien recibida y si por el contrario lo odiaron una ":(" también tendrá un lugarcito en mi kokoro.

P.D. Andy, este no es el fic Cori que te dije que estaba escribiendo, ese estará a su tiempo. Esta idea sin embargo me llegó de la nada y al pensar que sería algo corto dije lo desarrollo al paso. Espero te guste, sino ya sabes, puedes con confianza mandarme al diablo XD.

Con todos, que tengan una buena semana. Si puedo estaré actualizando nuevamente el miércoles o jueves. ¡Adior!


	2. Decisiones

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Victorious y sus personajes pertenecen a sus propietarios originales. Ningún intercambio de dinero se ha realizado a raíz de esta historia.**

* * *

><p>—Disculpe, ¿oficial?<p>

—Dime, pequeña.

—Sería tan amable de regalarme un vaso con agua, por favor.

—Por supuesto —respondió el hombre sonriéndome—. ¿Ustedes dos quieren agua también?

Tori contestó muy amable pero Jade pegó un grito exigiendo que además nos trajeran algo de comer. El oficial se enfadó tanto que decidió no traerle nada de tomar y pude ver que mi novia sonrió, eso no me gustó.

No las entiendo, ¿por qué no pueden llevarse bien? Sé que Tori está molesta por el desafío del baño, pero ya pasó y sea como sea, Jade es mi amiga, la mejor.

Le di dos sorbos a mi vaso y se lo llevé, sabía que también estaba sedienta y el agua del lavabo de la celda tenía un color amarillento, como cuando la tubería de mi casa se oxidó y toda la ropa blanca se volvió naranja.

—¡Cat, esa es tu agua! —me reclamó molesta.

—¡Déjala Vega! Si quiere dármela es su problema —respondió mi amiga ignorando una vez más que le habla de mala manera a mi novia. Sí, ya me cansaron las dos.

—Tori, yo estoy bien. Ya no tengo sed.

—¡Ves! Cat no tiene sed… No es egoísta como tú.

—¡¿Egoísta?! ¿Egoísta yo? Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti…

Creo que voy a volverme experta en ignorarlas, mejor regreso a la historia.

Salimos de la clase de Sikowitz y corrimos al parqueadero, pero Trina se había ido sin esperar a su hermana y yo perdí el bus a casa, así que decidimos caminar y pasar por la heladería comprando mi regalo.

¿Saben? Todavía recuerdo la primera vez que me invitó a salir.

En realidad no lo hizo, solo preparó todo para que parezca que era una salida casual, pero Tori no sabe bien como disimular.

Llegó a mi casa una tarde más arreglada de lo normal, con una ropa diferente a la que había usado en la escuela. Llevaba un maquillaje suave y su cabello lucía distinto. Se había hecho dos trenzas muy delgadas que salían por detrás de sus orejas y daban la vuelta como una corona, uniéndose con una liga justo en el centro. Lucía hermosa, más que de costumbre, pero debíamos hacer un proyecto de ciencias, no era un día especial… o al menos yo no sabía que lo era.

—Déjame llamar a Jade para ver si ya viene, vamos a perder toda la tarde si no llega pronto —dije tomando mi celular.

—¡Jade no va a venir! —dijo de prisa y muy nerviosa. La miré alzando mis cejas, ¿desde cuándo sabía ella que era lo que iba a hacer Jade? Ni siquiera yo lo sé—. Em… tenía una cita con Beck y yo le dije que no se preocupe por el proyecto, que tú y yo podíamos terminarlo juntas.

No era verdad, había hablado temprano con nuestro amigo para que convenza a Jade de hacer el trabajo con él, así podría estar a solas conmigo.

Su plan no era malo. Terminamos el proyecto en menos de dos horas y nos pusimos a conversar y reírnos como siempre que estábamos juntas.

—…y eso no fue todo, los huevos que había dejado sobre la mesa empezaron a rodar hasta el filo y cuando se dio cuenta, corrió con la bolsa de harina. De la desesperación que tenía por atrapar los huevos la lanzó al aire y quedó completamente cubierto en ella.

Tori se apretaba el estómago con ambas manos tratando de parar el dolor de tanto reír, mientras yo le contaba la historia de como mi hermano Derek intentó hacerme un pastel cuando yo tenía ocho años. —¡Basta Cat! No puedo más.

Se veía tan linda, me encanta hacer sonreír a Tori, mucho más que ría a carcajadas como ese día.

—Por lo menos dime que logró llegar a tiempo a atrapar los huevos.

—Juntó sus manos y atrapó el primero, pero el siguiente cayó encima con fuerza y rompió los dos y luego cayó el tercero y el cuarto —dije recreando lo sucedido—, terminó con las manos bañadas de claras y yemas que goteaban por sus dedos.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! Dios, no puedo más, me duelen los cachetes.

¿Ya se los dije?… Hermosa.

—Ya que terminamos el trabajo, que tal si vamos a caminar por la plaza —dijo como si nada y yo no me negué. Tenía ganas de ver una película y justo estaban pasando _El Extraño Mundo de Jack_ en 3D en el Megacine del centro comercial—. Si quieres podemos ir por un helado en el camino.

Tori no me dejó pagar nada ese día diciendo que ella invitaba la salida, así que nos compró dos conos, uno para mi de fresa y para ella de chocolate. De alguna manera se sintió más delicioso que de costumbre. Yo culpe a la compañía. Bueno, no la culpé de culpar porque hizo algo malo, no me mal entiendan. Sino que con ella todo era mejor.

Las horas pasaban más rápido, las conversaciones eran más divertidas y las noches de fiesta de pijamas eran las mejores de todo el mes… hasta el sabor del helado era mejor en su compañía.

La función del cine terminó temprano. Todavía estaba claro afuera y decidimos caminar de regreso a casa.

—Sabes que jamás pensé que encontraría una forma más amena de ver esta película —dijo Tori emocionada—. Me encantó la versión en 3D.

—Y los colores, todo saltaba de la pantalla.

—¡Exacto! Es como revivir la infancia.

Recordamos cuantas veces la habíamos visto antes y me contó que en un Halloween se disfrazó de Sally. Le dije que me hubiese encantado verla y prometió enseñarme fotos la siguiente vez que estuviéramos en su casa.

De pronto la noté nerviosa y pensé que tal vez estaba con frío, porque se le puso la piel de gallina, pero ella lo negó varias veces y dejé de preguntarle si quería que le prestara mi saco; yo no tenía frío y no me molestaba sacármelo, pero no quiso.

Luego imaginé que seguramente tenía miedo de caminar a solas tan cerca del anochecer, así que la tomé de la mano. Sé que ella prefiere los abrazos, pero si lo hacía en ese momento no hubiéramos podido caminar, habríamos chocado con cada poste de la acera.

No entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos porque no sabía si estaba bien. Éramos amigas y eso es algo de novios; simplemente la tomé de la mano y caminamos a buen ritmo. Ella sonrió y se calmó, yo lo hice también; todo era mejor con Tori, hasta caminar tomadas de las manos, todo.

Al llegar a mi casa (que queda a unas tres cuadras de la suya), Tori se detuvo a esperar que entre por la puerta para seguir su camino, pero antes de que logre poner la llave en la rendija me tomó de la muñeca haciendo que gire para verla.

—¿Cat? —preguntó un tanto preocupada—. ¿La pasaste bien hoy?

—Por supuesto que sí, como todas las veces que estamos juntas —respondí acercándome, de verdad se notaba afligida— Tori, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, sí. Yo también me divertí hoy —dijo nerviosa y otra vez noté su piel enchinarse —Pero me preguntaba si… no sé… si tal vez, quisieras hacer '_esto'_ en otra ocasión… conmigo.

—¿Esto?

—Sí, ya sabes… salir por un helado e ir al cine, o tal vez a la feria del malecón que tanto te gusta. No sé… lo que se nos ocurra —propuso nuevamente, esperando para terminar la frase con un—: _pero conmigo_.

—Claro Tori, me encanta salir contigo, eres una de mis mejores amigas, siempre la pasamos muy bien.

—No Cat, no me refiero a salir como amigas… sino a…

Se refería a… _salir_. No me pregunten cómo, pero en ese momento pude armar el rompecabezas en mi mente. El cambio repentino del proyecto, el helado y el cine, '_esto'_ había sido una cita y Tori quería volver a hacerlo, quería salir conmigo… como pareja, no como amigas.

—¿Cómo algo más que amigas?

—Em… sí —respondió dudosa y cada vez se ponía más pálida—. ¿Cómo te sentirías con '_eso'_?

Sonreí y me impulsé para besarla en la mejilla muy, muy cerca de su boca, pero no en sus labios, apenas habíamos salido en nuestra primera cita y mamá siempre me ha dicho que lo mejor es descubrir si en verdad te gusta esa persona en un segundo encuentro.

—Me encantaría —dije y noté que el color comenzaba a regresar a su rostro y esa sonrisa increíble, que adoro, se trazó en sus labios y sus cachetes —Después de todo, nos fue genial hoy.

No creo que haga falta decir que salimos en citas muchas veces más. Recorrimos casi toda la ciudad haciendo cosas juntas. Fuimos al teatro, a recitales, al cine, al zoológico, al patio de la escuela, a la terraza de su casa, al parque, a la feria y finalmente, tres semanas después, nos besamos por primera vez (en los labios).

Fue una tarde que estábamos en el malecón y decidimos entrar a la rueda moscovita. Al parecer hubo un problema con uno de los carritos y hasta que hicieran el mantenimiento detuvieron el juego, con nosotras en lo más alto.

Tori estaba muy asustada, pensaba que si algo le pasó al carrito de abajo, el resto no tardaría en fallar y caeríamos directo al asfalto.

—Tori estás lastimándome.

—Lo siento Cat —dijo soltándome al brazo, que yo juro debía tener marcas de lo fuerte que estaba sosteniéndose.

—No va a pasar nada, tranquila.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque estamos juntas y eso trae buena suerte —dije jugando para que sonriera pero no lo logré. Realmente estaba nerviosa—. Pronto bajaremos, no te preocupes.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que nos detuvimos?

—Dos minutos… espera tres —respondí viendo mi reloj.

—¿Apenas tres? Dijeron que tomaría de 15 a 20 minutos. ¡Vamos a morir!

—¿Quieres hacer algo para distraerte?

—No hay nada que podamos hacer aquí.

—Podemos cantar.

—No Cat, no puedo ni pensar en las letras de las canciones.

—Podemos hacer un juego de palmas.

—¡No, no! Eso hará que el carrito se mueva mucho y caeremos —respiraba con fuerza, sosteniéndose de la barandilla.

—Em… —pensaba mientras la veía cada vez más desesperada por bajar. Entonces recordé que a Tori le gustan los abrazos o tomarse de las manos, pero esto necesitaba algo más, algo que la distraiga lo suficiente como para que se olvide de lo que estaba pasando y supe que era lo que tenía que hacer.

—Podemos hacer esto… —dije tomándola de la quijada y acercando nuestros labios.

La besé… yo la besé y sí, no dejamos de hacerlo hasta que llegamos al piso nuevamente, no dejamos de hacerlo por una vuelta más y otra más.

Hice una nota mental (como dice Derek), _cuando Tori esté asustada, bésala_.

Esa noche nos hicimos novias. Creo que estaba claro que lo fuimos desde el momento en que nuestros labios se tocaron, pero eso no importaba, Tori quería pedírmelo y lo hizo llegando a casa. Todo encajaba y sabíamos que era el siguiente paso.

Como dice mi hermano:

«Solo sabes si has dado el paso correcto al caminar. Si lo piensas demasiado jamás llegarás a ningún lado».

Pero bueno, otra vez… divagué. Déjenme regresar al viernes por la tarde.

Después de caminar hasta su casa subimos a su habitación. Trina estaba cantando como loca en la sala, practicando para la audición de un musical de la escuela y pensamos que estaríamos más cómodas ahí. Al parecer Beck y Jade tuvieron la misma idea, pues nos esperaban sentados en la cama, sin decir una palabra.

—Hola chicos, ¿qué hacen aquí? —saludó Tori dejando su mochila junto a la mía en el piso.

—Vinimos a no hablar de esta noche —dijo Jade inclinando la cabeza para asegurarse que no había nadie en el corredor.

—No podemos hablar de e… —pensé nuevamente lo que había dicho: vinimos a_ no hablar_. Me tomó un momento darme cuenta; hablaríamos, pero en código—. Entiendo.

—Y… ¿tienen planes para la noche? —nos preguntó Beck.

—En realidad no, íbamos a grabar unos videos —respondió Tori ganándose una mirada burlona de mi amiga—. ¡No ese tipo de videos, Jade!

—Yo creo que nosotros iremos al cine o al teatro —mencionó Beck mirando a su novia que asintió despacio, al parecer estuvieron _no hablando_ desde antes que llegáramos.

—Yo voy a ir a casa y esperar en la puerta a ver si algo pasa —dije recibiendo las miradas asombradas de todos, en especial de mi novia.

—¿Disculpa?

—Ya sabes, a ver si hay una _lluvia de estrellas_ o recibo una 'sorpresa' o algo… alrededor de las ocho de la noche.

—No creo que eso sea una buena idea —me reprochó Tori virando su cuerpo hacia mi. Para entonces, ya todos sabían que cuando ella tomaba esa posición y se cruzaba de brazos se acercaba un desacuerdo. No me gusta llamarlo discusión, Tori y yo nunca discutimos o peleamos, simplemente tenemos desacuerdos.

—Creo que deberíamos irnos, bebé —sugirió Beck.

—Concuerdo —respondió Jade y ambos desaparecieron por el corredor deseándome buena suerte.

—Cat, dime que no es en serio, no piensas ir a…

—…ver la _lluvia de estrellas_ —interrumpí antes de que termine de hablar. Quién sabe si los SPFS no habían instalado cámaras o micrófonos en nuestras casas.

—¡Eso! —respondió entendiendo mi código—. Puede ser peligroso. Ya sabes… no tenemos idea de donde vienen las estrellas.

—Te entiendo, pero tenemos que escribir un ensayo de diez mil palabras para el lunes y creo que la _lluvia de estrellas_ puede ser un buen tema.

—Yo creo que no. Podemos hacerlo de cualquier cosa, vamos al zoológico mañana y lo escribimos de eso.

—Tori, yo quiero ir y como decía en el… _periódico_… cada persona debe decidir si va a ver la _lluvia de estrellas_ o no.

—¡Aj! —gruñó frustrada—. Yo no voy, tendrás que ir sola.

—Está bien, voy sola.

En ese momento mamá me llamó para que regrese a casa y empiece con la tarea para no retrasarme hasta el domingo. Me despedí de Tori que aún continuaba muy molesta y preocupada. Lo que yo no sabía es que ella llamaría más tarde a todos los chicos y los convencería de ir a ver la _lluvia de estrellas_. ¿Por qué? Pues porque no quería que me pasara algo.

Jade aceptó casi de inmediato, por supuesto, gritándole a Tori que debía _tratar de tener una mano más dura conmigo y no dejarme hacer estupideces_ o al menos eso es lo que le repitió en la patrulla cuando veníamos al centro de detención.

—¿Puedo ver que haces? —me dice mi novia sentándose a mi lado.

—Dibujo y pinto una noche estrellada —digo mostrándole la libreta.

—Está muy bonito, tienes mucho talento…

—Talento para arruinarlo todo —interrumpe mi mejor amiga.

—Quieres callarte Jade, esta conversación no te incumbe.

—¿A no? —contestó molesta, poniéndose de pie para empezar una vez más otra pelea—. Compartiremos celda hasta no sé que hora y tendré que escuchar tu voz, así que si me incumbe. Si no quieres mi opinión, cállate.

—Hasta mañana a las ocho o nueve —dije mientras seguía pintando el cielo de mi dibujo.

—¿Qué? —dijeron amas al mismo tiempo.

—Tendremos que pasar aquí la noche. Mañana a las ocho abren el centro a visitas. Vendrán nuestros padres con los abogados y dependiendo de los cargos fijarán fianza. —Les informo sin despegar mi vista del cuaderno—. Mi hermano ha estado aquí, sé el procedimiento.

—¿Dormiremos aquí? —preguntó Tori angustiada.

—¿Cargos? —preguntó aún más alarmada Jade.

—Nos atraparon en propiedad privada robando un cerdito, ¿en serio creen que saldremos así nada más?

Ambas se quedaron en silencio y se sentaron cada una en su banca.

El cerdito ya fue la gota que derramó el agua del vaso. Tenemos suerte de que no nos atraparan antes y si ellas dos no hubieran empezado a gritar cuando Herbert (el cerdito) saltó de mis brazos y huyó por todo el patio, todavía estaríamos en la competencia.

Pero bueno, una vez más retornemos al viernes por la noche.

Diez minutos antes de las ocho decidí salir de mi casa con la excusa de que pasaría la noche en donde Jade. Ya no tenía permiso de hacer pijamadas con Tori a menos que hubiesen más personas. El título de novias nos obligó a dejar de lado al Funny Nugget Show.

Todo sucedió una noche en casa de Tori, cuando decidimos hacer una de nuestras famosas grabaciones. No habíamos hablado con nuestros padres aún para contarles que estábamos de novias, solo Tori, los chicos y yo lo sabíamos. Pusimos la cámara y nos sentamos en el sofá, pero un abrazo se convirtió en un beso, una sonrisa en otro, una mirada en otro y después de unos minutos, lo único en lo que podíamos concentrarnos era en abrazarnos y besarnos. La falta de nuestros gritos y risas de siempre alarmó a los papás de Tori y, cuando bajaron a la sala para ver si nos había ocurrido algo, nos sorprendieron con mi lengua jugando con la suya (estábamos experimentando con el beso francés) y ese fue el fin de las pijamadas en pareja. Esa noche dormí en el cuarto de Tori y ella con Trina. Al siguiente día los señores Vega hablaron con mis padres y bueno… ya saben, hoy cumplimos un mes así que las cosas no pasaron a mayores.

Jade estaba asombrada de como lo tomaron, dijo que la primera vez que su padre la sorprendió besando a Beck, los reprendió de muy mala manera y prohibió que se vieran por un par de semanas. Yo me pregunto, ¿que pensaban los papás de Jade que hacía con su novio a solas en su casa? ¿Relamer el mismo chupete? Creo que la familia West es un poco lenta en cosas de relaciones.

En fin, lo hice otra vez, #ALoBritney.

Eran cinco minutos para las ocho y llegó el mensaje. Decía que debíamos encontrarnos en el parque de baseball en 20 minutos, ir solos y sin nada más que nuestros celulares. Me puse en camino y al llegar a la esquina contraria del parque vi a Andre y a Robbie esperando, y a Beck y a Jade bajar del auto y caminar hacia nosotros.

—Así que… ¿cómo va su noche? —preguntó Andre.

—¡Hola chicos! —escuché a mi novia a mis espaldas. Me sentí aliviada, realmente quería hacer esto, pero sé que sería mejor hacerlo con ella. Todo es mejor con Tori.

El semáforo se puso en rojo y empecé a caminar. Se sentía extraño tener a todo el grupo siguiéndome. Tal vez era la primera vez que eso pasaba en la vida.

Entramos al parque y nos dirigimos al centro, allí se encontraban Ryder y su grupo de amigos que eran tan unidos como nosotros y Gabriella también con los suyos.

Las luces internas se apagaron de repente y se escuchó por megáfono una voz de hombre que había sido cambiada para no ser reconocida.

—Bienvenidos al magno evento de iniciación. Me alegra que cumplieran las reglas y decidieran asistir.

Ryder desplegó toda su emoción gritando eufóricamente y aplaudiendo como si se tratara de un partido de fútbol.

—¡Cállate! O tú y tu grupo están fuera —dijo la voz silenciando nuevamente a todos—. Así es, aquí los que hacemos las reglas somos nosotros y ustedes al entrar en este parque accedieron a cumplirlas.

Se encendió una luz detrás de tres figuras todas vestidas con túnicas de color violeta y una capucha que cubrían sus cabezas. Llevaban unas máscaras negras que ocultaban sus caras así que fue imposible reconocer quienes eran.

—No debimos venir.

—Cállate Robbie —dije en voz muy baja, no quería que nos reten nuevamente.

—Solo seis personas pueden entrar a la sociedad y para hacerlo deben ganarse su lugar. Así que prepárense.

—Esto no suena nada bien —dijo Tori entre dientes.

—¡Shh! —La silenció Jade.

—Como ya se habrán dado cuenta, fueron invitados por grupos. Todos los que recibieron su sobre color negro alcen la mano.

Las luces se encendieron apuntándonos y dejándonos un poco ciegos. Nos cubrimos la cara con las manos y vimos a una de las figuras acercarse con una caja, ordenándonos tomar un paquete de tela pero no abrirlo hasta que todos tuvieran el suyo.

Era una bandana negra (en nuestro caso) y adentro tenía una especie de reloj que no daba la hora, con una banda ajustable y en lugar de manecillas un par de luces que titilaban, también había una esfera cubierta de papel aluminio y unas llaves.

—Al salir de aquí se les entregará un sobre con los desafíos que deben cumplir y los puntos que se les adjudicará por cada tarea. Además de eso hay tres horas clave para cumplir una cantidad específica de puntos. Si a esa hora no los han conseguido pueden ir de regreso a sus casas, estarán fuera del juego, ¿entendido? —Terminó de explicar la figura del megáfono, pero al no recibir respuesta gritó muy enojado—: ¡Respondan becerritos!

—¡Sí! —Exclamamos todos al mismo tiempo.

—Perfecto. Ahora la primera prueba con un valor de cinco puntos por persona —dijo aclarándose la garganta— Abran sus esferas y cómanselas.

Al quitarles el papel aluminio nos encontramos con pelotas de diferentes colores que se aplastaban con facilidad. Parecía plastilina que acaba de ser abierta, la olí pero no tenía ese aroma. Sé exactamente como huele y sabe (con mi hermano hacemos plastilina comestible en casa cada dos semanas. Sin embargo la forma de encogerse se me hacía conocida, aunque no lograba encontrar la relación en mi cabeza.

Los otros grupos dudaban tanto como nosotros y hacían caras de asco al sentir la textura. Seguro pensaban que era plastilina.

Entonces recordé que cuando mi hermano finalmente aprendió a hacer pasteles usaba una masa que no recuerdo el nombre para hacer las decoraciones y se parecía muchísimo.

—¡Chicos! —susurré emocionada— No se preocupen, es masa de decoración de pastel, cómanla.

Me miraron con asombro cuando me la llevé completa a la boca. Estaba deliciosa, la mía era de color rojo como mi pelo y no tenía otro sabor más que a azúcar.

Tori me siguió y así también Jade y los otros chicos. Las terminamos antes de cualquier otro grupo. Estaban más preocupados con descubrir que iban a comer que en cumplir el desafío.

—¡Excelente! El grupo negro termina primero ganando sus 30 puntos, además de un bono de 20 —anunció con orgullo el director del evento y nos pidió que nos acercáramos a tomar el sobre para iniciar las tareas.

—Lean muy bien su documento —dijo la figura con una voz camuflada que sonaba a Darth Vader—. Esos rastreadores nos ayudarán a ubicarlos de ser necesario, así que no se preocupen por su seguridad. Será mejor que se los coloquen en el tobillo debajo del pantalón para que no ocurran accidentes y los pierdan.

Recibirán notificaciones por mensaje en sus teléfonos, no las ignoren. Sus bicicletas están virando la esquina, ya tienen las llaves para las cadenas. —Finalizó deseándonos suerte y salimos corriendo para iniciar.

* * *

><p><strong>NA** Hola a todos, son muchos los que han leído, ¿por qué no se han animado a decir que les pareció? :P

Espero que lo disfruten y ya saben que no cuesta nada dejar una cara feliz o una triste, así que los invito a la cajita de reviews.

**Andy**, muchas gracias por todos tus consejos en el capítulo anterior. Lo corregí porque, como ya sabes, no me gusta sentir que dejo las cosas mal hechas. No sé si lo logré de la mejor manera pero creo que, por lo menos, se acopla más a la personalidad de Cat.

Espero seguir mejorando y no haber fallado tanto en este capítulo. *Se pega un tiro si lo hizo*.

Ahora sí me voy. Tengo que dormir. No tardaré con la siguiente actualización, espero que sea el sábado o domingo.

Suerte, ¡adior!


	3. Amigas

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Victorious y sus personajes pertenecen a sus propietarios originales. Ningún intercambio de dinero se ha realizado a raíz de esta historia. **

* * *

><p>—Creo que tu novia se durmió —me dice Jade, llamando mi atención y regreso a verla a esa banca que está a mi lado. Tiene sus piernas recogidas y sus manos bajo su cabeza… se ve tan linda. Debe tener frío, así que dejo mi libreta a un lado y me quito mi saco para cubrirla.<p>

—¿Cat? —me dice Jade haciendo una seña con su mano para que me acerque. Le doy un suave beso a Tori en su cabello y me siento a su lado. La pared está helada, haciéndome suspirar al tocarla con mi espalda y es que todo es tan frío en este lugar, mi hermano no me contó eso. Creo que la persona que diseñó esa estación de policía no sabía nada de como usar el color.

—Ten —se saca rápidamente su chaqueta de cuero y me da para que la use.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo, te dará frío —le digo antes de aceptarla. No quiero que ella se incomode por mi.

—Tú tendrás más frío; a mi me agrada y lo sabes.

—Gracias. —La tomo y me la pongo. Está caliente y se siente bien.

¿Saben?, muchas personas dicen que Jade es fría y calculadora, pero no es así. La conozco muy bien y creo que es más apasionada que cualquier otra cosa, y dicen por ahí que las personas apasionadas son de sangre caliente.

La chaqueta me queda un poco grande, Jade es más alta que yo con doce centímetros. No sé por qué pasó, pero cuando teníamos trece años ella se _pegó un estirón_ y yo me quedé de de la misma estatura.

—Cat, sé que estás molesta conmigo, pero es que…

—Ya lo sé, Jade. No hace falta que me lo digas… otra vez.

—¡Podrías tener a cualquier chico que quisieras en la palma de tus manos! —dice y yo le regreso una mirada triste. No entiendo por qué pelea tanto con la idea de que Tori y yo estemos juntas—… o chica si eso es lo que te gusta ahora.

—Pero me gusta Tori y no quiero a un chico o a otra chica —digo y ella empieza a mover sus piernas como si estuviera temblando. Lo hace siempre que quiere quedarse callada y no decir algo de lo que se pueda arrepentir, especialmente conmigo—. No te entiendo, ¿sabes? Tori no ha sido nada menos que buena conmigo, me cuida y me quiere, pero tú te empeñas en hacerla sentir muy mal.

—Es que no me convence qué es lo que quiere contigo.

—¿Qué de raro podría querer? Somos novias, me quiere a mi. ¿No es suficiente?

Al parecer no lo era. Desde le conté que empezamos a salir se ha vuelto tan agresiva con ella, mucho más que de costumbre y lo malo es que mi novia no le deja pasar ni una insinuación.

Jade tiene un carácter muy fuerte y mucha gente tiene miedo a enfrentarla (casi todos), pero no Tori y las cosas siempre terminan en una pelea. Beck y yo tratamos de todo para evitarlo, pero nada funciona…nada; cuando empiezan una discusión no hay quién las pare, así que últimamente, las dejamos hablando solas y nos vamos juntos a conversar en otro lado.

—Solo dime que te molesta tanto de Tori.

—Es una lista interminable —responde enfadada, ni siquiera regresa a verme.

—Está bien, dime las tres cosas más importantes —le sugiero, tal vez así me diga algo que me ayude a comprenderla y a saber como ayudarla, para que las dos se lleven mejor.

—Okey, para empezar… No te deja sola un minuto. ¿Tiene que pegarse como pulga y seguirte a todo lado? Ya ni podemos tener una tarde en paz tú y yo, ella siempre tiene que venir.

Entiendo, siente que Tori está ocupando su espacio y extraña estar solo conmigo.

—Piensa que lo sabe todo de ti, hasta responde en tu nombre cuando no estás. ¿Quién diablos se cree? Te ha conocido cinco minutos, yo he sido tu amiga por más de doce años.

Al parecer se siente alejada de mi, como si hubiera perdido su lugar; y es que la antigüedad debe tener sus beneficios y ella es mi mejor y más vieja amiga. Bueno no, no me refiero a más vieja de edad, en realidad yo soy mayor a Jade con un mes, me refiero a vieja de que la conozco más años que a Tori.

—Y por último, ¡tú! —me reclama alzando la voz—. No haces más que darle la razón como si la tuviera; te olvidas que hay otra gente en tu vida. Te la pasas viéndola como borreguito a medio morir y le das gusto en todo.

Y esa es la verdadera razón… está celosa; se le nota en la voz, la conozco demasiado como para darme cuenta.

Entiendo a Jade, en realidad lo hago. Sé como se siente porque alguna vez yo pasé por lo mismo.

Ella y yo nos conocimos cuando éramos muy pequeñas, tanto que puedo decir que no recuerdo el tiempo en que no la conocía. ¡Es verdad! No tengo memoria de esa época, tenía apenas tres años.

Vivíamos en el mismo vecindario y éramos las únicas niñas de esa edad, así que nuestras mamás hacían muchas citas de juegos para nosotras.

Las fiestas de pijamadas eran muy divertidas, igual los picnics en el parque y todas esas cosas que hacen los niños. Mi mamá se hizo muy amiga de la suya y nosotras también.

Nos pusieron en el mismo jardín de infantes. Uno que tenía un patio enorme, un gran cajón de arena y muchísimos juegos para subirse, como columpios o resbaladeras y, aunque habían otros niños con quienes jugar, siempre terminábamos las dos haciéndolo todo juntas.

Teníamos una mesa redonda a un lado de la clase y ahí nos sentábamos para colorear o armar los bloques de madera. Cuando salíamos al receso caminábamos siempre tomadas de las manos y luego compartíamos el almuerzo. Pero una de las mejores cosas que hacíamos juntas eran castillos de arena, utilizábamos casi todo el cajón y los otros niños siempre se quejaban, aunque la maestra no nos reprendía nunca, le gustaba mucho todo lo que hacíamos.

Cuando éramos pequeñas Jade no era la chica '_tenebrosa_' que ustedes conocen ahora, la que solo se viste de negro o la que odia todo, aunque eso sí, no había niño que no le tuviera miedo sus gritos y por eso la evitaban. Siempre me defendía si alguien me molestaba, nadie podía decirme una palabra de mala manera o quitarme los juguetes, si lo hacía, recibía un buen golpe… o unos cuantos.

Es mi mejor amiga desde ese entonces, de eso no hay duda y, pase lo que pase, no va a dejar de serlo.

Cuando empezamos la primaria descubrimos que nos gustaban mucho las artes. A mi la pintura y el dibujo, y a ella la música.

Era tan buena en las asignaturas de canto y piano que sus padres decidieron ponerla en clases particulares después de la escuela. No tardamos en convencer a mis papás para que yo también fuera a las mismas clases, Jade y yo queríamos hacer eso juntas, ya saben como son las cosas a esa edad, si tus amigos hacen algo, tu también quieres hacerlo.

Las dos desarrollamos muy bien la voz, en realidad no es nada difícil, hay que aprender bien las técnicas, según nuestro profesor nacimos con mucho talento.

Las clases de piano fueron otra cosa; a mi me iba muy mal. No tenía los dedos suficiente mente largos o la coordinación que necesitaba para tocar bien, así que lo dejé para recibir clases de pintura. Ahí sí me divertía como no tienen idea. Usar el pincel se me hacía muy natural y aprendí muy rápido a dibujar con mucho detalle.

Cuando cumplimos diez años pudimos participar en las audiciones para las obras de la escuela y ganamos muchos de los estelares. Ahí fue cuando nos dimos cuenta de que nos gustaba el teatro y la actuación, y la maestra Julia empezó a llamarnos el dúo dinámico, porque no había cosa que hiciéramos juntas que saliera mal.

En esos tiempos, lo crean o no, Jade amaba vestirse de muchos colores. Tenía unos zapatos de lona azules y otros violeta, solía combinarlos y usarlos mezclados. A veces uno azul en el pie derecho y uno violeta en el izquierdo o al revés. Recuerdo muy bien sus pantalones favoritos, eran unos jeans de color rojo, que usaba casi todos los días de la semana. Los usaba y los lavaba, los volvía a usar y los volvía a lavar, tanto así, que en poco tiempo pasaron a ser rosados y cuando dejó de usarlos tenían rotos en todos lados. Lavar tanto la ropa la desgasta.

Un día, en clases de manualidades, nos enseñaron a hacer una técnica de nudos que se llama macramé y a nosotras se nos ocurrió ponernos a hacer pulseras. Compramos muchos paquetes de hilo de colores y pasábamos las tardes sentadas, viendo televisión, con un imperdible sosteniendo el nudo de inicio a nuestros pantalones mientras seguíamos haciendo nudos sin parar, hasta completar el largo necesario y aumentar una fila más a la colección. Aún tengo guardadas las mías en una caja en mi baúl de recuerdos.

Cuando teníamos como trece años las cosas para Jade cambiaron mucho porque sus papás no dejaban de pelear y estar en su casa era muy feo.

Yo no podía imaginarme lo que sería vivir en una casa llena de gritos así que la invitaba a pasar los fines de semana conmigo para que esté tranquila y se olvide de todo. Reíamos mucho y la pasábamos muy bien, hasta el domingo en la noche que su papá iba por ella y volvía a lo mismo.

Pasó casi un año así hasta que sus papás decidieron finalmente divorciarse. Firmaron los papeles y vendieron su casa, y ella tuvo que mudarse con su mamá.

No tienen idea lo difícil que fue dejar de ser vecinas y compañeras de escuela. Me quedé sola, sin amigos verdaderos y es que… ¡Nosotras éramos el dúo dinámico! Nunca nos preocupamos de hacer más amigos, no nos hacía falta.

En su nuevo colegio conoció a Lalo (más como _Lelo_), realmente no me agradaba. Tenía dos años más que Jade y era el chico popular de su escuela. Todas, y no les miento, todas las chicas se morían por salir con él (yo misma fui testigo un día que fui a visitarla), así que cuando le pidió ser su novio, ella le dijo que sí sin dudarlo, pero yo creo que realmente no lo quería, no como a Beck.

Lalo era un chico malo, burlón y grosero. Lo peor es que a Jade se le pegaron muchas cosas de su personalidad cuando empezó a salir con él, como el vestirse de negro, eso era de Lalo.

Él era algo así como una persona deprimida y resentida con todo, no había día que no escuchara que se había quejado de algo, totalmente insoportable. Un día le dijo a Jade que odiaba sus pulseras porque eran cosas de niños y ella nunca más las volvió a usar. Fue entonces que yo guardé las mías en mi baúl, ya no lo compartíamos y dejó de ser especial.

Mi mejor amiga se fue alejando de mi. Comenzó a hacer cosas solo con él y cuando salían nunca me invitaba. Yo era _muy infantil_, me dijo un día, ella ya no estaba para ver películas animadas, ya no podía pasar las tardes conmigo porque tenía que salir con su novio, ya no me llamaba porque no tenía tiempo, todo lo que decía _Lelo_ le parecía genial y lo que yo compartía con ella era bobo.

Pasaron exactamente 287 días que no hablamos. Lo marqué en el calendario ¿saben?

¿Por qué?, pues… no sé, tal vez porque dolía y sabía en lo más profundo que un día tenía que terminar, que volveríamos a hablarnos.

Más o menos dos meses antes de que terminara la escuela, la maestra Julia habló con mis padres para preguntarles a donde iría a estudiar la preparatoria. Ella creía que tenía el suficiente talento para entrar a Hollywood Arts y prepararme mejor para una carrera en el medio artístico (si eso era lo que quería), y me envió unos ejercicios para la audición.

Fue una sorpresa ver a Jade en el auditorio el primer día de clases. No sabía si saludarla o no, tenía miedo de que se hubiera olvidado de mi, pero no fue así. Ella me vio a lo lejos y se acercó hasta mi asiento. Le quedó mirando de manera aterrorizante a un chico que estaba sentado a mi lado hasta que él se levantó y se fue corriendo, y ella tomó su lugar. Ese chico era Robbie y aún no tenía a Rex.

—Hola Cat.

—¡Holis! —respondí emocionada, la extrañaba demasiado y ella no me ignoró. Trató de ser lo más natural que pudo, tal vez pensaba que yo no querría hablar, después de todo, fue ella la que se alejó de mi—. No sabía que tenías planeado venir a esta escuela.

—La verdad ni siquiera sabía que existía hasta que Julia habló con mis papás... bueno, con mamá. También le dijo que tú habías sido aceptada y que vendrías aquí… así que, hice la audición y cuando entré, mamá logro convencer a papá y aquí estoy —me explicó y pausando unos segundos preguntó—: ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien… y nerviosa. No conozco a nadie aquí.

—Estamos juntas y estaremos bien Cat, ya verás —respondió con una muy leve sonrisa, casi ni la dejó salir. Sin duda Jade había cambiado mucho, pero no importaba, ahí estaba mi mejor amiga otra vez… y sin _Lelo_.

La amistad es algo mágico ¿saben? Al menos eso creo yo.

Cuando Jade se alejó, yo lloraba todas las noches y pasé muy mal por meses. Mamá estaba muy preocupada; veía que no podía dormir y me notaba triste y sin ánimo, así que vino a hablar conmigo una tarde y me dijo algo que me tranquilizó un poco y me ayudó a seguir adelante:

«La amistad vive en ti, cariño; y cuando se la ofreces a alguien, le estás dando un pequeño espacio en tu corazón. Allí guardan un pedazo de su alma y tú eres la encargada de cuidarla, darle amor y de protegerla.

»Esa parte que te encargó vive en ti, por eso es que si esa persona está triste, tú también estás triste y si está feliz, tú también eres feliz».

Jade estaba conmigo, aunque ya no habláramos, yo tenía una parte suya en mi y ya no la sentía tan lejos.

Mi hermano dice que por eso un amigo siempre está ahí para el otro, en las buenas y en las malas… siempre, hasta cuando decide alejarse.

Apoyar a tus amigos a veces es darles el tiempo de irse y de volver, y que sepan que cuando lo hacen su lugar está intacto y tú lo cuidaste.

—¿No vas a decir nada? —me pregunta Jade sacándome de mis recuerdos.

—Entiendo como te sientes y perdóname si me he concentrado mucho solo en Tori, pero que esté con ella no va a cambiar nada entre tú y yo —le digo tomándola de la mano como cuando éramos chicas y esperábamos que nos recojan del jardín de infantes.

Todos creerían que es arriesgado hacer cosas como esa, digo… abrazarla o simplemente tocarla, pero de alguna forma sabía que no me rechazaría, Jade también necesita cariño a veces ¿saben? Solo hay que saber cuando dárselo, como en esta noche.

¡Dios, es verdad! Los dejé con la historia a medias.

¿En dónde estábamos?

Ah sí, el extraño hombre nos entregó un sobre con las instrucciones y corrimos lo más rápido que pudimos para tomar las bicicletas y empezar los desafíos.

Debo agradecer que no llevé puesta mi falda y que todos estábamos lo suficientemente cómodos para pasar la noche dando vueltas por la cuidad. El equipo de Gabriella estaba en desventaja justo por esa razón.

—¿Qué dice la carta? —preguntó Robbie cuando llegamos a la esquina.

Jade la sacó rápidamente del sobre y empezó a leer:

«Grupo Negro, es su oportunidad de convertirse en leyendas. Completen las tareas necesarias para pasar a la siguiente fase. Los primeros en terminarlas todas o acumular la mayor cantidad de puntos hasta las dos de mañana ganarán el desafío.

»Al completar cada uno deben tomar una foto o video como prueba y enviarlos al número escrito al final de este documento para recibir su puntaje.

»Las fases están marcadas por horas. A las diez de la noche se realiza el primer conteo de puntos. Todos aquellos que no cumplan por lo menos 100 serán descalificados.

»El siguiente punto de conteo es a las doce de la noche, la cantidad mínima de puntos es 200.

»A las dos de la mañana es el conteo final, decidiendo quién es el grupo merecedor del premio mayor.

»Estas son las reglas, ustedes decidan su estrategia y que gane el mejor.»

—¿Cuáles son las tareas? —preguntó Andre ansioso y emocionado. No podía esperar para iniciar, hasta estaba montado en su bicicleta al igual que Robbie.

—Espero que no tengamos que hacer nada ilegal —dijo Tori, me imagino que temiendo que su papá se entere y la castigue de por vida.

—A ver —dijo Jade sacando una serie de tarjetas del sobre.

«Terminar un helado jumbo en menos de dos minutos, igual a 15 puntos, enviar video».

—¡Ese lo puedo hacer yo! —dije emocionada, soy experta en helados.

—¿En dos minutos? Son cuatro bolas de helado, Cat. Es imposible —dijo Robbie sin creerme.

—Lo he hecho antes. Mi hermano y yo siempre competimos y nunca pierdo, será pan comido.

—Perfecto, ten —dijo Jade entregándome la tarjeta.

—Pero… —Robbie insistió pero ella siguió sin prestarle atención.

«Besarse con un extraño o extraña en una cabina de fotos, igual a 15 puntos, enviar foto».

—¡Andre! —dijimos todos al mismo tiempo y Jade le entregó su tarjeta.

«Entrar a una tienda de películas en ropa interior y alquilar un filme con clasificación no apta para menores, igual 20 puntos, enviar video».

Sin dudar se la entregó a Beck quien la miró asombrado.

—Eres el único que tiene 18 años, no perderemos el tiempo en esto.

«Colocar un animal de granja (vivo), sobre una estrella del Paseo de Hollywood y enviar su foto, igual a 60 puntos».

—Son muchos puntos pero ¿de dónde diablos vamos a sacar un animal de granja? —preguntó Andre alzando sus manos.

—No importa, lo dejamos para el final —respondió Beck tomando las tarjetas y guardándolas en el sobre—. Vámonos, los demás ya están saliendo del parque estamos perdiendo el tiempo.

Todos subimos a nuestras bicicletas y partimos hacia la heladería. Ese desafío era rápido y podríamos ganar un poco de tiempo.

Apenas llegamos bajé y dejé que Beck se encargue del parqueo mientras yo corrí a la fila para pedir mi helado. Había dos personas en frente, así que aproveché para sacar la tarjeta y volverla a leer.

«_Terminar un helado jumbo en menos de dos minutos, igual a 15 puntos, enviar video_»

"_Terminar… _terminarlo", me puse a pensar como lo haría, Robbie tenía razón eran cuatro bolas de helado y el menor tiempo que he hecho compitiendo, ha sido en 6:49 minutos y ese día aprendí muchas cosas sobre como comer helados.

Volví la mirada a la puerta buscando a mis amigos y vi a Ryder y Gabriela entrar a la heladería. Hubo un problema con la caja registradora que nos hizo perder la ventaja. Tenía que pensar muy bien como ganar… "_Terminar, _dice _terminar_ el helado, no comerlo… terminarlo". ¡Lo tengo!

—¡Hola Cat! —dijo Amy, la cajera de la tienda. Me conoce muy bien porque siempre venimos con mi hermano—. ¿Te ayudo con lo de siempre?

—Holis, no. Hoy quiero un helado jumbo de limón sin ningún extra.

—Perfecto, te lo sirvo de inmediato. Son cinco dólares.

—En realidad —dije acercándome y haciéndole una seña para que se acerque a mi y pudiera susurrar en su oído—, debo que pedirte un favor. Tengo que hacer un video de como sirves el helado y luego necesito que lo metas en el microondas hasta que se derrita por completo.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí, ¿se puede?

—Por supuesto —respondió sin problema y después de pagar me dejó pasar a la zona de preparación. Saqué mi celular y encendí la cámara para que se vea que el helado era en realidad un jumbo y no hicimos trampa.

Si ven, en ningún lado de la tarjeta dice que no podemos beber el helado, solo dice terminarlo. Si los SPFS aceptan el video, recuperaremos nuestra ventaja.

Ryder y Gabriella me quedaron viendo con una cara rara mientras pasaba por detrás del mostrador a donde se encontraba el microondas. No sabían que pasaba, pero no tenían derecho a protestar, en ningún lado de las reglas dice que debes dejar que los otros grupos sepan tus secretos.

Una vez que terminé el helado (en el tiempo récord de 26 segundos), salí con mis amigos para enviar el video y ver si era aceptado para continuar con las demás tareas.

—¡Cat!, ¿ya lo comiste? —me preguntó Andre y yo respondí asintiendo.

—¿Tan rápido? —Le siguió Robbie.

—Sí, todo listo —les contesté sin dar detalles para que nadie se entere de mi estrategia y esperamos a que el video se enviara.

Regresé a ver a nuestros compañeros y no pude creer que tontos fueron. Ryder pidió un jumbo de chocolate y manjar, y Gabriella uno de frutilla y coco. Pero ¿están locos?, esos helados son demasiado dulces. Cuando yo competí con esos sabores y le gané a Derek, también me gané una visita al doctor y reposo todo el fin de semana. Hice el mejor tiempo de toda mi vida, pero me dio empacho y me sentía muy, muy mal. Desde ese día si compito comiendo helado, pido sabores cítricos que no te dan tanto malestar, porque no por elegir tu favorito lo comes más rápido.

—Aceptado, tenemos los puntos. ¡Vámonos! —dijo Jade recibiendo un mensaje y partimos de ahí lo más pronto posible en dirección a la tienda de videos que quedaba a unas cinco cuadras, para que Beck realizara su desafío.

—No creo que aguante viajar en bici toda la noche —dijo Tori pedaleando con esfuerzo, estaba realmente muy cansada.

—¡Apresúrate, Vega! Nos retrasaremos por tu culpa.

—Ustedes sigan, yo me quedo con Tori —dije para no retrasarlos, igual en ese reto no hacíamos nada ella y yo.

—No se tarden. —Fue lo último que escuchamos de Robbie cuando se fueron adelantando.

No era un camino muy largo así que no demorarnos mucho en alcanzarlos, pero teníamos que buscar una mejor manera de ir por la ciudad o escoger mejores lugares donde hacer los desafíos.

Cuando llegamos Beck ya estaba dentro de la tienda de películas, se había quitado la camiseta y el pantalón pero quedó en botas y boxers ajustados.

Él es muy flaquito si me lo preguntan, pero a Jade le gustan los chicos así, _Lelo_ también era muy delgado.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves, Vega? —Jade empezó a molestar a mi novia—. Pensé que ahora eras_ les-bia-na_. —Siguió presionándola, haciendo que se sienta cada vez peor. Yo sé que no lo miraba como si él le interesara, pero mi amiga había encontrado por donde fastidiarla y no iba a parar tan fácil—. ¿Te gusta Beck, Tori?

—¡No!

—Está bueno… no te culparía, pero pensé que ahora tus ojos eran solo para mirar gatitos.

—¡Basta Jade! —le dije dándole una mirada amenazadora. Bueno lo intenté, no me culpen ella es experta y yo apenas nivel principiante.

—¿Te molesta Cat? ¿Qué tu novia se quede viendo así a un chico? Como si fuera un caramelo… o no… un chupete. Ya sabes, Vega —dijo haciendo un gesto irrespetuoso con su mano como si estuviera empujando el chupete dentro de su boca hasta el cachete.

—No lo estaba viendo —respondió con mucha pena y se volteó tomando asiento en la acera para evitar mirarlo por la ventana. Yo decidí acompañarla para que no se sienta mal, pero no tenía problema con que vea a mi amigo en poca ropa. Después de todo, no era la primera vez que veíamos las flacuras de Beck.

Cuando comenzó el primer semestre en Hollywood Arts, los chicos de último año decidieron hacer el bautizo de bienvenida a toda nuestra clase. Básicamente consistía en hacernos bromas pesadas durante todo el día.

Primero cambiaron todos los números de las aulas y llegamos tarde, ganándonos trabajos extra en todas las materias.

Luego nos hicieron saber que no podíamos sentarnos en las mesas del Café Asfalto (según ellos nos correspondían los graderíos), apenas nos sentamos en _sus puestos _nos tiraron desde el balcón de presentaciones, una sustancia verde muy pegajosa y asquerosa que nos bañó de la cabeza a los pies.

Logramos limpiarnos un poco, pero eso no importó, todavía teníamos lo suficiente encima como para que nos confundieran con mocos gigantes, al menos así nos llamaron los chicos de segundo año.

Debíamos imaginar que las cosas no terminarían ahí porque cuando llegamos a los casilleros y los abrimos, nos cayó encima picadillo de colores convirtiéndonos en piñatas andantes… y eso mismo fuimos, porque al caminar por el corredor a los baños, nos cayeron a golpes con unos tubos de espuma. No dolió, pero igual, nos golpearon sin parar.

Limpiarse eso fue imposible y la última hora de clase la recibimos así, aunque lo peor sucedió a la salida de la escuela. No dimos ni cinco pasos afuera del edificio y nos rociaron con unas mangueras enormes. El agua estaba helada y quedamos todos empapados, lo único bueno de eso fue que todo el líquido pegajoso y el papel se nos quitó del cuerpo.

Gracias a las bromas todos perdimos los buses y tuvimos que caminar a casa.

Beck, Jade y yo fuimos en la misma dirección, los tres chorreando agua con cada paso que dábamos. Él, por lo menos, solo estaba mojado de la cintura para abajo; había pedido permiso para ir al baño justo antes de finalizar la última clase y los vio alistar las mangueras. Ya se imaginaba como terminaría todo, así que escondió su campera de capucha detrás de unos arbustos para tener algo que usar después y no morir de frío. Yo creo que eso fue muy inteligente de su parte, aunque también creo que debió advertirnos a todos antes de salir.

Yo me estaba congelando en el camino, el día estaba nublado y llevaba un corto vestido color rosa, sin mangas. De repente, ese chico moreno con una hermosa sonrisa se me acercó (Beck, por si no sabían que hablaba de él) y en media calle se sacó el buzo y me lo ofreció para que deje de temblar. Siempre es muy atento, en eso no ha cambiado nada. Ahí conocí sus costillas, era aún más flaco en ese entonces.

—Listo, tenemos los puntos, ¿y ahora qué? —preguntó Robbie terminando de leer el mensaje de respuesta de los SPFS.

—Vamos al centro comercial, ahí hay una cabina de fotos para el desafío de Andre —dijo Tori y sin pensarlo dos veces salimos en esa dirección. Por suerte no nos quedamos ni un minuto más o nos hubiera detenido la policía ahí mismo. Al parecer alguien dentro del local había llamado al 911, pero para cuando ellos pasaron a nuestro lado con sus sirenas, ya estábamos a una cuadra del lugar y jamás sospecharon de nosotros.

—Andre apúrate con tu desafío, hasta eso leemos el resto de tarjetas —dijo Jade haciéndole una seña. Al parecer ya teníamos líder del equipo.

Jade a sido siempre muy mandona, aunque no le gusta que se lo digan.

Déjenme que les cuente como Beck invitó a salir a Jade y como se hicieron novios, y es que esos dos se gustaron desde el primer día.

Creo que a Jade le gustó mucho que, en lugar de darle su chompa a la chica más bonita (que según ella era _ella_ _misma_), me la dio a mi porque yo la necesitaba más. Beck no era solo caballeroso, también bastante noble, no como los otros veinte chicos que la invitaron a salir durante el primer mes. Con decirles que Robbie también lo hizo, pero ella no aceptó ninguna propuesta porque estaba esperando la de mi amigo.

Beck fue más inteligente que todos los demás y antes de invitarla a salir, empezó a estudiarla, a tratar de conocerla y para eso empezó a salir mucho conmigo.

Jade se puso muy celosa porque pensó que yo le gustaba. Digo, primero lo de la sudadera, luego lo de los trabajos en pareja, el estudio y por último la primera obra escolar en la que salimos hacíamos de esposos. Todo gritaba un: a Beck le gusta Cat.

Lo que Jade no sabía es que cuando nos reuníamos para cualquiera de estas cosas, la mayoría del tiempo, pasaba preguntándome de ella, de sus gustos y de su forma de ser.

Ella empezó a venir a todas nuestras reuniones, dijo que no confiaba en el flacuchento y que no dejaría que me hiciera daño; no nos dio opción, simplemente aparecía y ya… Si ven, mandona.

A Beck le encantaba mi amiga. Pasábamos muy bien los tres juntos y ella comenzó a relajarse al darse cuenta de que él no tenía ningún interés en mí, pero eso sí, tenía un gran carácter y aunque es muy tranquilo, no se sentía intimidado por Jade y se lo dejaba saber.

Finalmente antes de las vacaciones de fin de año, Beck decidió forzarla a una cita y no sería de las típicas salidas al cine y a comer. La invitó a mi casa y al llegar le puso una venda en los ojos.

Derek y yo ayudamos a preparar una casa embrujada en el sótano. Colgamos muchas telarañas falsas y muñecos saltarines y también arreglamos el equipo de música para que tocara una vieja emisora de los años 50 con música tenebrosa.

Al final de todo el recorrido Beck había arreglado una pequeña mesa con unos cojines para sentarse y velas blancas gruesas como en las películas de terror. También preparó algunos platos _espeluznantes_, como el tazón de ojos (que en realidad eran uvas peladas y al tocarlas daba una extraña sensación), hizo salchichas con salsa de tomate en forma de dedos humanos y para el postre, flan de caramelo con forma de cerebro. Realmente se esforzó, no era una cita para cualquier chica, era para Jade y ella la amo de principio a fin.

Derek y yo estábamos nerviosos, queríamos saber que pasaba y como terminaba todo, así que después de dos horas de esperar, nos acercamos a la entrada del sótano y escuchamos como Jade le decía:

—Y bueno, ¿ya me vas a pedir que sea tu novia?

—¿Eso quieres?

—¿Lo vas a hacer?

—Solo si eso quieres.

—¡Pídemelo!

Escuchamos unas risas de Beck y después de unos segundos se lo preguntó. Eso fue lo último que oímos antes de que mi hermano me llevara nuevamente arriba con la excusa de que las parejas necesitan sus momentos a solas. Yo ya lo sabía, además se vio el beso a lo lejos.

Pero volviendo a esta noche.

Jade empezó a ojear las tarjetas nuevamente, para ver que nos faltaba por completar.

—Tori, aquí hay una para ti —le dijo, leyendo el cartón.

«Sacar puntaje de cien en el karaoke en el primer intento, igual 30 puntos, enviar video».

Sin darse cuenta acababa de aceptar que mi novia es la mejor cantante de las tres. Eso me sacó una sonrisa, tal vez la última de la noche.

—Y aquí hay una para ustedes —sonrió con maldad burlándose de los chicos—. Vender 6 cajas de galletas vestidos de niñas exploradoras (desafío para todos los hombres), 30 puntos.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó Robbie—. ¿De dónde vamos a sacar trajes de niñas exploradoras?

—No es tan difícil —les dije recordando mis clases de vestuario—. Unas faldas verdes, unas camisetas blancas y listo, podemos comprarlas aquí mismo en el centro comercial.

—¿Tienen dinero? —preguntó Jade y todos sacamos de nuestros bolsillos lo poco o mucho que teníamos—. Toma Cat, casi sesenta dólares, ¿te alcanzará?

—Sí, no gastaré más de treinta —respondí y tomé el brazo de Tori para que me acompañara a la tienda de descuentos para comprar algunas cosas sencillas para los chicos.

Ese almacén es un cielo para encontrar ropa barata y cambiarla para las obras o películas de la escuela, siempre vengo aquí cuando tengo un proyecto.

Compramos las tres camisetas en paquete de promoción a diez dólares y tres faldas de cuadros de tallas extra grande a nueve. Además encontré unas cintas grandes que hacían de cinturón que podría adaptar para las bandas que cruzan el pecho a cinco dólares las tres. En total veintisiete dólares por tres disfraces, nada mal.

Al regresar, pasamos por el micro mercado comprando los paquetes de galletas y por la papelería por una grapadora para ajustar fácilmente las faldas y las bandas. Cuando llegamos Andre ya estaba con el grupo y esperaban a que nos acepten el desafío.

«Felicitaciones acaban de pasar a la segunda fase y por terminar primeros reciben 20 puntos de bono».

Aún no eran las diez de la noche y ya habíamos cumplido la primera meta. Estábamos muy contentos, además porque no habíamos visto al resto de grupos desde la heladería.

—Chicos, ¿no creen que tal vez los otros están tratando de terminar los retos con más puntos primero? Tal vez nos perjudique en la siguiente etapa.

—Tori Tiene razón —dijo Andre—, vamos 120 puntos hasta ahora, si completamos 80 más pasamos a la siguiente fase, ¿cuántas tareas quedan?

—A ver… —Jade sacó las tarjetas y empezó a leerlas rápidamente—. La de las galletas, la del karaoke, la del animal de granja y esta:

«Incomodar a varias personas en un lugar semi público, enviar foto».

—¿Qué es un lugar semi público? —pregunté sin saber a que se refería la tarjeta y es que ¿cómo se convierte un lugar en semi cosa? Por ejemplo, este centro comercial es privado, pero pueden entrar todas las personas que quieran, entonces eso lo hace público, pero… que significa _semi público_.

—Donde puedan ingresar solo cierto tipo de personas…

—¡Un baño! —gritó Tori, interrumpiendo a Jade—, las mujeres no entran al de hombres y ellos no al nuestro, pero sigue siendo público.

—¿Y qué podemos hacer para incomodar a las personas en un baño? —pregunté, porque hay cosas que incomodan mucho pero ahí están permitidas… ya saben, como soltar un gas.

—Alguien entra y se hecha muchos pedos —respondió Robbie y todos lo quedamos mirando con cara de asco y es que es tan poco delicado, además como capturamos eso en una foto.

—¡No! —dijimos todos al mismo tiempo y nos quedamos pensando un momento en qué podría ser muy incómodo, no solo en un baño, pero en cualquier lugar.

Muchas cosas no se me hacen incómodas, sobretodo con mis amigos… Aunque sí, hay algo que solía hacerme sentir un poco rara, sobretodo cuando estábamos solo los tres.

—Beck y Jade pueden besarse apasionadamente en el baño y tomarse una foto. —Ambos regresaron a verme sin entender—. ¡Es que a veces es incómodo verlos!… Más si se tocan por todo lado.

Exacto, solo decirlo hizo sentir raros a todos, ¿ven? No era una mala idea.

—Está bien, eso haremos, ¿cuántos puntos por cada reto que falta? —pregunto Beck.

—Em, 60 por la del animal y 30 por cada uno de los otros —respondió haciendo cuentas en su cabeza—. Okey, si terminamos las de 30 que son más fáciles tendremos 90 puntos y con eso pasamos. Si logramos hacerlo primero que los demás, seguro nos darán un bono y así podremos estar a la par aunque no logremos la del animal.

—No sabemos si nos darán 20 puntos de bono o si la última parte incluye uno. —Nos recordó Robbie.

—Aun así debemos intentarlo, por lo menos estaremos en la tercera etapa y podemos ver que hacer con lo del animal —mencionó Andre.

En ese momento sonaron nuestros teléfonos con un mensaje. No era nada bueno, lo abrimos y recibimos una foto de Ryder.

—Mierda —grito Jade viendo la imagen de una gallina sobre una de las estrellas del Paseo de Hollywood. Habían logrado el desafío y nos estaban sacando en cara que iban bien en puntos.

—Creo que lo mejor será separarnos y completar las tres tareas lo antes posible para tratar de conseguir una gallina —dijo Andre acercándose a mi para tomar los disfraces.

—Esta bien, ustedes tres vayan a vender las galletas, nosotras vamos por el karaoke y luego nos encontramos aquí para el reto de la foto incómoda y a buscar el animal.

* * *

><p><strong>NA** Hello! Bueno, este capítulo me tomó un mundo aunque quería publicar el sábado fue imposible. Mucho trabajo, mucho.

Espero que les haya gustado y si no… la cara más fea que puedan encontrar ":{" o un: "fue horrible, estudia carpintería" bastará.

Iban a ser cinco pero como este fue largo tal vez sean solo cuatro.

Sigo con los otros y espero ponerme al día con Café hoy o mañana.

Saluditos a todos, adior.


	4. Versus

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Victorious y sus personajes pertenecen a sus propietarios originales. Ningún intercambio de dinero se ha realizado a raíz de esta historia.**

* * *

><p>—¿Cat?<p>

—Dime —respondo quitándole el cordón de los dedos y estirando mis muñecas con una nueva figura, estamos jugando al _juego del cordel _con los cordones de las botas de Jade (o como mi hermano le dice, _la cuna del gato_). Él y yo lo jugábamos mucho cuando éramos chicos. Creo que se le puso ese nombre porque la primera figura que haces para empezar es una cuna pequeña y como el juego original es con una lana (y a los gatos les gusta los ovillos de lana), era el mejor nombre que le podían dar.

—¿Crees qué una de estas noches podamos hacer una pijamada sin Tori?

—Por supuesto... Cuando me quiten el castigo.

—Es verdad, mi mamá también me dará uno, estoy segura —dijo soltando una risa, yo también lo hice—. ¿Crees que Tori se ponga celosa si le decimos que no vaya? —pregunta mi amiga volviendo al tema.

—No, ella no es así.

—¿Estás segura? Porque cuando estabas con Danny se puso muy celosa y pasó lo que pasó.

Es verdad, Danny fue un problema entre nosotras. Pero era porque no sabía cómo sentirse acerca de que su ex-novio estuviese conmigo. No por mi… ¿o sí?

¡¿Yo no le gustaba a Tori en ese entonces, verdad?!

Eso fue hace más de un año y nunca me dijo nada. No puedo gustarle hace tanto. ¡No! Si fuera así, ella habría pasado mucho tiempo pensando en mi… ¡y en nosotras! Porque eso haces cuando alguien te gusta; pasas horas de horas llenando la mente con ideas y recuerdos de esa persona. Lo haces en las horas de clase, en las horas libres, en las tardes, en las noches (sobre todo en las noches), hasta en los fines de semana o cuando te duchas.

Yo pienso en Tori todo el día, desde que me levanto hasta que me acuesto; y cuando estoy con ella pienso en cuanto me gusta que pasemos juntas, ver todas sus muecas (porque tiene muchas) o abrazarla cuando vemos algo en la tele. Esa es una de las cosas que más me gusta.

Un día nos recostamos en mi cama para ver un documental sobre como los animales hacen bebes. Fue un día muy gracioso.

Yo no tengo problema en ver esos programas, lo he hecho desde pequeña. Mis papás son biólogos, así que el sexo animal no es nada nuevo para mi y hay muchas cosas que puedes aprender de sus relaciones.

Como por ejemplo, ¿sabían qué los pingüinos, los cisnes y los lobos son algunas de las especies animales que, casi siempre, escogen pareja de por vida? Se enamoran una sola vez y son muy fieles, tanto así que hay estudios de pingüinos en un zoológico de Alemania, que son homosexuales y nunca quisieron tener otra pareja. Cuidaban piedras como si fueran sus bebés porque querían mucho tener una familia (lo que me pareció un poco triste porque biológicamente no pueden), pero hace algunos años les dieron a cuidar a un huevo que había sido abandonado por otra pareja y se convirtieron en padres. Esa es una historia muy feliz y algo de lo que los seres humanos podemos aprender.

Pero bueno, ese día (que veíamos el programa de como se reproducen los animales) Tori se puso muy nerviosa, cerraba los ojos cada vez que un macho montaba a una hembra (así se llama cuando tienen sexo) y es que al parecer, le dolía pensar en lo que sentía la hembra.

Vimos justo cuando un par de gatos estaba en su momento y Tori se escondió tras la cobija, como si al hacerlo, dejaría de escuchar lo que estaba pasando; porque las gatas chillan mucho cuando las montan, pero no es porque les duela tener sexo, sino porque los gatos machos les clavan las uñas cuando las sostienen y bueno, si te lastiman por supuesto que vas a pegar de gritos.

Creo que lo más gracioso de esa noche, fue ver como se le salían los ojos cuando llegó el turno de unos pájaros pequeños, porque justo explicaban que al ocurrir la pisada por uno de los machos (el sexo de pájaros), otro puede venir y remover con su pico todo lo que depositó el anterior, para así pisarla nuevamente y que tenga pajaritos de él y no de su competencia.

Estaba segura que se le saldrían los ojos; y no se diga cuando tocó el turno de los murciélagos y los monos, al parecer el '_sexo oral'_ entre animales también sorprendió mucho a Tori. Fue una tarde muy divertida… para mi.

—¿Cat?

—Ajam.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal? —dijo Jade bajando mucho la voz para evitar que mi novia despierte.

—Sí —susurré acercándome.

—Tú y Tori… ustedes… —Hizo una expresión rara con los ojos—. Ya sabes, ¿han estado juntas?

Por supuesto que hemos estado juntas, no entiendo esta pregunta. A veces tengo que pensar algunos segundos sobre qué es exactamente lo que quiere antes de contestar. Sobre todo cuando no pregunta claramente lo que necesita saber.

—Ahora mismo estamos juntas, Jade.

—¡Aj, no! —dijo virando los ojos y trató de explicarme nuevamente—. Me refiero a si han hecho algo más que besarse y '_verse_', como me contaste en la mañana.

—¿Te refieres a si hemos tenido sexo? —Por Dios los West necesitan unas clases de biología o algo, cada cosa tiene su nombre, úsenla.

—Shhh —me dice poniendo sus dedos frente a su boca intentando silenciarme—. Sí, eso.

—No —Le respondo casi sin emitir sonido.

—¿Tienes miedo?

—No —le respondo alzando los hombros, en realidad no lo tengo. Me gustaría hacer más cosas con Tori. Vamos lento y bien, pero a veces pienso si lo que yo siento ahí abajo cuando nos besamos, también lo siente ella.

Últimamente no puedo más con la ansiedad, tengo ganas de apretarla todo el tiempo, de hacer más presión cuando la abrazo, muchas veces he querido estrujarla, morderla y no puedo evitar que mis manos empiecen a recorrer su piel.

La primera vez que la toqué así, estábamos en su sala de estar; ya nos habían prohibido estar a solas en su habitación si no había nadie más en su casa (porque los papás de Tori, al parecer, creen que dos chicas teniendo relaciones es extraño, aún les cuesta entender que a su hija le pueda gustar otra chica), así que la mayoría del tiempo la pasábamos en los sillones rojos, en la cocina o en el jardín.

Yo estaba sentada y Tori acostada sobre un par de almohadones en mis piernas (para poder estar más cómoda). La semana que seguía teníamos que presentar un resumen de _Ulises_ de _James Joyce_ y yo no entendía nada de ese libro, parecía estar escrito en otro idioma, no español… parecido, pero completamente diferente.

Estaba tan aburrido que a media tarde Tori también se cansó y lo dejó sobre su pecho mientras me miraba y sonreía con las caras extrañas que estaba haciendo. Me di cuenta cuando me sacó un par de fotos con su celular y yo le pregunté: ¿qué le parecía tan gracioso? Cuando me las enseñó entendí, tenía toda la frente fruncida y una ceja más arriba de la otra, mi boca toda chueca para un lado… fue muy gracioso.

Dejé mi libro a un lado y puse mi mano sobre su cintura, Tori me miraba los labios y pasó su pulgar acariciándolos delicadamente. Me hizo tener tantas cosquillas que finalmente tuve que quitar mi rostro de su alcance. Como venganza empecé a mover mis dedos sobre su estómago, haciéndola dar de vueltas en el sofá tratando de detenerme. Lo hice después de un momento porque no me gusta torturarla, solo hacerla reír.

Pronto nos estábamos besando, cualquier cosa que hacemos termina en besos, siempre, no hay excepción. Y es que con una chica que bese tan bien como mi novia, no hay que dudar en hacerlo.

Su camisa estaba un poco levantada y mi mano tocaba su piel desnuda; empecé a jugar con su ombligo y a ella le gustó porque sonrió en mis labios y pasó sus dedos por detrás de mi cuello, acercándome un poco más mientras yo subía lentamente justo por el centro de su pecho y la rozaba apenas con las yemas de mis dedos.

Le dieron un par de escalofríos que no pudo controlar. Fue lindo, aunque pasó pidiéndome disculpas cada vez que uno de ellos la hacía saltar. No tenía que hacerlo, me encantaba saber que con solo tocarla, su cuerpo hacía cosas que ella no podía anticipar para poder pararlas. Es emocionante sentir que causas esas reacciones en la persona que más te gusta, porque te demuestran que tú… le gustas tanto como ella a ti.

—¿Y entonces? —me pregunta Jade—. ¿Por qué no lo han hecho aún?

—Tori me pidió que esperáramos hasta sentirse más segura.

—¿Segura? —Me ve molesta. ¿Y ahora que dije? —¿Ves? Ella está jugando contigo, ¿de qué tiene que estar segura?

—Jade, Tori y yo estamos bien, y yo no tengo problema con esperar.

—Ajam… No hay problema… —Soltó un bufido, mordiéndose la lengua para no decir más cosas, aunque quería. Lo sé, la conozco demasiado bien.

—Llevamos un mes juntas, no hay apuro, ¿sabes? —Okey tal vez un poco, un poquito nada más.

—Está bien, no voy a insistir… pero… ¿me vas a contar cuando pase?

No sé que le preocupa tanto. Además que es algo muy privado, pero bueno:

—Sí, lo haré.

Sé que para ella es importante hablar de estas cosas, me refiero a las intimidades.

Nunca he tenido problema en contarle de los novios que tuve. No pasó nada más que besos y algunos abrazos largos. Pero Tori, ella es mi novia, ¡la primera! Digo… la única, porque yo no quiero a otra chica conmigo, quiero ser un pingüino y enamorarme de verdad una sola vez.

Jade en cambio, siempre viene a mi a contarme sus encuentros con Beck, desde la primera vez que estuvieron juntos hasta cuando tienen pequeñas peleas. Es como si necesitara expulsar todo lo que le pasa para poder seguir respirando.

Hace un poco más de año y medio, timbró en mi casa pasadas las once de la noche. Su mamá había salido a un seminario fuera de la ciudad y ella debía quedarse en su casa sola. Al parecer a Beck y a Jade les pareció una excelente oportunidad para tener sexo.

Yo solo agradezco que no se les ocurrió hacerlo frente a mi. ¿Ya les había contado lo incómodo que es, a veces, verlos besarse? Pues como Beck es mi amigo (no como _Lelo_), siempre me incluían en sus salidas o cuando veían películas en la casa de Jade.

No mal interpreten las cosas, no es que lo hacían porque querían tenerme ahí, sino porque (al igual que los padres de Tori), los papás de Jade tampoco querían que ambos estén solos en su habitación después de encontrarlos besándose como locos ese día.

A veces me pregunto si solo mis padres son normales en este mundo. Todavía recuerdo cuando los papás de Tori fueron a mi casa para hablar con mamá y papá después de encontrarnos en la misma situación. Lo único que hicieron fue decir que apoyan nuestra relación y, en privado, me recordaron que si necesitábamos más privacidad, podemos tenerla en mi casa. Creo que la razón por la que Tori y yo seguimos de novias es porque, después de esa charla, Holly y David se sintieron un poco torpes de preocuparse tanto y dejaron de hacerse tanto lío.

Pero bueno regresando a Jade, esa noche mamá le abrió la puerta y la hizo pasar a mi habitación. No estaba llorando, pero no estaba contenta tampoco. Me dijo que estaba muy preocupada y que sabía que no había sido el mejor momento.

Resulta que la genial idea les vino de repente, así que nada estuvo realmente planeado. Ninguno sabía que estaba haciendo, según lo que me dijo:

—No lo sé Cat, fue extraño.

—Pero ustedes siempre se están besando y tocando y…

—Lo sé, pero… es distinto tener a alguien que crees que amas, completamente desnudo enfrente tuyo y no saber que diablos hacer —dijo frustrada negando con su cabeza mientras miraba el colchón—. Fue un error.

—Beck… ¿te lastimó?

Se quedó un momento en silencio, pensando antes de contestarme.

—No… no intencionalmente.

—¿Jade, estás bien?

—No lo sé… no usamos protección Cat —susurró y suspiró profundo antes de verme fijamente—. Tengo miedo.

Sí que lo tenía y no era para menos. Ya les dije que mis papás son biólogos, sé exactamente como se hacen los bebés y esto sí podía ser un problema.

—¿Quieres hablar con alguien?

—Estoy hablando contigo.

—Me refiero a alguien que sepa de esto, a un adulto.

—¿Tu mamá? —me preguntó adivinando a quien tenía en mente. Yo le dije que creía que sería lo mejor, ella es muy buena con los consejos y sabe mucho sobre cómo funcionan las cosas, además tiene dos hijos, algo de sexo debe saber.

Hablamos con ella esa misma noche y vaya que sabía muchas cosas, nos platicó de todo lo bueno y malo de tener relaciones a nuestra edad, repitiendo muchas veces todo lo malo, hasta creo que asustó un poco a Jade porque después de esa charla no volvió a tener sexo con Beck en algunos meses.

Mamá le hizo varias preguntas e hizo algunos cálculos y aunque dijo que no habían posibilidades de que tenga un bebé, le recomendó que hable con su madre para que la lleve a la clínica por una pastilla para evitar el embarazo. Por supuesto Jade no lo hizo, fue directo a la farmacia y compró una ella misma.

Algunos meses después volvió a mi casa, no era tan tarde como la primera vez, debían ser las nueve de la noche más o menos, porque recuerdo haber estado viendo la película de los sábados que empieza a las ocho y treinta.

Tenía una cara completamente distinta, alegre, con los ojos saltones y tenía los cachetes de color rosa muy marcados. Al parecer, Beck y ella habían estado teniendo relaciones los últimos días y Jade estaba muy emocionada porque esa noche había sentido algo completamente increíble y quería contármelo.

Intentó describirlo pero no pudo, así que terminó diciéndome que cuando a mi me pase sabría exactamente que sintió. Tal vez por eso me pregunta si le contaré cuando Tori y yo finalmente tengamos relaciones.

—¡Hey! —Regreso a ver y ahí está, tan linda como siempre. Tori acaba de despertar.

—¡Aj! Dame mis cordones —dice Jade extendiéndome su mano. Aparentemente se acabó el juego. Se los entrego y la veo caminar a la banca del otro extremo para sentarse y ajustar sus botas.

—Te dormiste —le sonrío a mi novia mientras ella se sienta a mi lado doblando el saco con el que la cobijé hace unas horas.

—No sé ni cuando pasó. ¿Saben qué hora es?

—¿Acaso nos ves con relojes o celulares, Vega?

—¡Ay, perdón! ¿No puedo preguntar? Tal vez lo sabían, Jade. ¿Tienes siempre que ser tan…?

—¡Son las cinco y media! —grito interrumpiendo una pelea más. ¡Dios, me están hartando! No han pasado ni cinco minutos de lo que Tori despertó—. Hay un reloj al final del pasillo, ¡ahora cállense por favor!

Odio estar en medio de las dos, todo el tiempo, todos los días de la vida. Es imposible que estemos las tres en el mismo lugar, es agotador buscar momentos para poder hablar con la una y con la otra por separado y pasar un buen rato.

No, ellas tienen que provocar un pleito a donde quiera que vayan. Como ayer en la noche, cuando nos separamos y fuimos directo al karaoke del centro comercial.

Para nuestra sorpresa Gabriella estaba ahí con su grupo. Habían reservado seis canciones antes de que nosotros tuviésemos la oportunidad de cantar. Ninguno de ellos tenía las habilidades de mi novia y el reto especificaba que debían lograrse los 100 puntos en el primer intento. Me imagino que cada uno de ellos lo intentaría hasta que uno lo logre o finalmente les toque rendirse por fracasar.

Con Jade elegimos _Freak the Freak Out_ para Tori porque sabíamos que, en varias ocasiones, había sacado el puntaje perfecto sin esfuerzo y así fue. No era un reto para ella, definitivamente nació para esto.

—Robbie dice que están escondiéndose de la policía porque el grupo de Ryder le dijo a un guardia de seguridad que lo estaban acosando con la venta de galletas —me contó Jade, que estaba mensajeándose con los chicos para ver como les iba con su tarea.

—¿Y cuántas cajas han vendido? —pregunté terminando de enviar el video de Tori y esperando a que baje del escenario.

—Apenas dos —respondió Jade—. No es suficiente, vamos a tener que apresurar el otro desafío para poder ir en busca de la gallina.

—Listo, 100 puntos en el karaoke y 30 para el reto, pan comido —dijo Tori haciendo un baile de celebración… Je, je, se veia tan linda—. ¿Y a ustedes dos que les pasa?

—Los chicos no pudieron completar su tarea —respondí haciendo una mueca. Nunca me doy cuenta de las caras que hago, pero he notado que cuando hago una mueca de preocupación, Tori me pellizca suavemente la quijada para sacarme una sonrisa; si hago una mueca de tristeza, ella acaricia mi mejilla; si la mueca es muy, muy grave se acerca a darme un corto beso y si estoy feliz me rodea con sus brazos y me da un largo beso. Así que ahora sé cuando pongo alguna cara en especial, por como ella me trata.

—¿Y sabes dónde está Beck para realizar el otro reto?

—Robbie dice que en la confusión se separaron, pero que el tiene su teléfono. —Leía el mensaje que acaba de recibir.

—¿Por qué tendría el teléfono de Beck? —preguntó Tori algo extrañada, yo también me preguntaba lo mismo.

—Es el único que tiene plan de datos para enviar el video… Esperen, dice que quedaron en cambiarse y encontrarse en la puerta de salida en veinte minutos.

—¡Veinte minutos, es demasiado tiempo! Perderemos cualquier ventaja que tengamos —dije viendo a mi amiga morderse el labio por dentro de la boca, lo hace cuando está planeando algo. Debí imaginarme entonces que no terminaría bien.

—Okey, vengan —dijo acelerando el paso hasta el baño del karaoke—. Rápido que no tenemos tanto tiempo.

Entramos apenas y vimos a más o menos diez chicas frente a los lavabos.

—Listo, yo las grabo. Bésense.

—¡¿Qué?! —respondió Tori sorprendida de lo que acababa de decir—. ¿Estás loca? ¡No!

—¡Vega, maldición! Háganlo, de aquí solo nos quedará ir por la gallina, tomar esa foto y ganamos.

—¡No, Jade! La gente puede decir cualquier…

—¿Qué? ¡Son novias! Es lo mismo que Beck y yo, ¿qué importa lo que digan?

—¡A mi me importa! —respondió Tori muy molesta.

—¡Por Dios no te estoy pidiendo que se desnuden, solo que se besen!

Yo las miraba discutir y entendía a Jade, sería lo más rápido para pasar el desafío y salir de ahí, pero también entendía a Tori porque ella es una persona muy privada y esto se sentía un poco fuera de lugar.

—Sino quieres hacerlo no tienes que, Tori. Está bien —le dije haciéndole saber que no tenía ninguna obligación.

—¡Aj! No sé en que mundo vives estrellita de papel, pero estudias en una escuela de arte, si algún día decides actuar tendrás que hacer muchas más cosas que besar a una chica en público. —Jade le recordaba a mi novia de muy mala manera.

—Sí, pero no por eso tengo que rebajar mi relación con Cat por una estúpida competencia.

—¡Es-un-be-so! —decía palabra por palabra y luego hizo algo que ninguna de las dos se esperaba—. Olvídalo, no tenemos tiempo para niñerías. —Empezó a mover los dedos en su teléfono, estiró el brazo colocándose en el marco de la pantalla, se acercó a mi y tomándome muy fuerte por la cintura… me besó. No fue un beso corto, tampoco un beso suave. Era obvio que quería molestar a Tori, así que no se contuvo para nada, prácticamente me comió la boca a besos, nada agradable.

Escuché que las mujeres que estaban en el baño hacían sonidos de asombro y hasta escuché a un par decir que les daba asco las lesbianas mientras salían del lugar. Cosas que sé que Tori no quería que yo escuche si me besaba, y seguramente, por eso mismo no quiso hacerlo desde un principio.

La verdad es que no siento nada por Jade, es mi amiga y no fue el mejor beso del mundo, no como los que me da Tori. Fue violento y forzado, hasta algo descortés y cuando finalmente terminó, se separó, se limpió los costados de los labios y presionando el botón de enviar salió del baño sin decir más que:

—Listo, vámonos.

Tori tenía una cara llena de emociones mientras me miraba. Estaba celosa, se le notaba en el filo de sus cejas que fruncían un poco el ceño justo sobre la nariz; también sorprendida por lo que acaba de suceder, lo gritaban sus ojos abiertos de par en par; pero lo que más pude descubrir en su rostro fue su decepción y su tristeza.

Habían besado a su novia a menos de un metro de distancia sin que ella pudiera hacer algo al respecto y por nada más y nada menos que Jade West, la chica que se dedica el ochenta por ciento del tiempo a encontrar formas de torturarla o hacerla sentir mal.

—Tori yo…

—Ya está, Cat… Vámonos —dijo desganada y dio media vuelta para salir, siguiendo a mi amiga que ya iba como treinta metros adelante de nosotras.

En ese momento ni siquiera me miró, solo empezó a caminar mientras yo la veía de espaldas, cruzada de brazos y cabizbaja a unos tres metros delante mío.

Me arrepentí de todo, quería que la noche finalmente termine y regresar a casa. Esa había sido la peor decisión que había tomado y ya la empezaba a pagar muy caro.

* * *

><p><strong>NA** Hey! Espero que hayan tenido una buena semana y que lo que queda tengan mucha suerte y la pasen genial.

A este capítulo le falta una parte, pero ¿saben qué? Decidí cortarlo en dos porque he pasado tan ocupada y tan contrariada por algunas cosas personales que siento que si no publico algo hoy voy a explotar; y si lo completo hasta el final de la historia, demoraré por lo menos una semana más.

Mañana me voy al pre-estreno de Sinsajo (yuuuhuuuu) y este fin de semana seguro trabajo, así que… para los que leen café, ¡perdón! Lo intentaré lo juro pero creo que tal vez hasta el martes no publique nada de eso.

Gracias a todos por leer y gócenla. Ya saben que no cuesta casi nada dejar una carita ":)" o ":(" y si quieren también desvivirse criticándome, son bienvenidos.

Suerte y adior.


	5. Versus pt2

**Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>—¿Hablaste con ella cuando yo dormía? —me pregunta Tori mientras vemos a Jade descansar arrimada a la pared de la banca de enfrente. Se quedó dormida poco después de que Tori despertó. Estaba muy cansada, Pero no más que yo, soy la única que no ha cerrado un ojo toda la noche.<p>

—¿Hablar de qué?

—Ya sabes, Cat. Sobre lo que sucedió en el karaoke... Sobre el beso.

—No.

—Mhmm, entonces no piensas hacerlo.

—Lo haré… cuando estemos solas. —Deja salir un bufido frustrado, moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado—. Tori, sé que estás enojada, pero yo no le pedí a Jade que me besara.

—Lo sé Cat, pero ella es tu amiga, tú eres la que tiene que poner los límites —me dice acusándome. Por supuesto, la culpa de todo la tengo yo, porque _yo_ decidí besarme en el baño, y _yo_ decidí también _no_ besarme en el baño—. Es por su culpa que estamos aquí.

—No, no la es.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso, si ella no hubiera entrado en esa granja ninguna de las tres estaríamos aquí?

—No Tori, no la culpes. Pudo haber hecho mal muchas cosas hoy, no lo voy a negar, pero ella está aquí porque decidió entrar en la granja, yo porque decidí que no dejaría que lo haga sola y tú porque decidiste que tenías que protegerme de mi mejor amiga. Cada una tiene su propia culpa, no puedes solo decir que es la suya y ya.

—Y tú no puedes seguir defendiéndola todo el tiempo.

—No lo hago.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no le dijiste nada? ¡Yo soy tu novia! ¡Ella te besó y tú no le has dicho nada!

—Y no voy a hacerlo hasta que estemos solas.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué, qué?

—¿Por qué no le has reclamado? ¿Estás esperando a que yo no esté para que puedan reírse juntas de la cara de estúpida que puse al verlas?

—¡¿Qué?! No Tori, y no quiero seguir hablando de esto aquí.

¿Cómo puede creer que yo me burlo de ella a sus espaldas? ¡Aj! Esto es el colmo.

—Jade está dormida, que diferencia tiene.

—Porque no es el lugar y tú estás molesta en este momento.

—¡Con justa razón! Pero como quieras, no le digas nada, igual ya no importa.

—¿Y qué se supone que significa eso?

—¡Qué no lo harás! No tienes intensiones de hablar con ella, no te incomodó y por eso no reclamarás lo que hizo —dice cruzándose de brazos.

—¡No, no lo voy a hacer porque ustedes no tienen un límite en hacerse daño y usan todo lo que pueden en contra de la otra! —respondo muy molesta—. No voy a darles armas para que se sigan atacando, además, lo que yo le diga a Jade, no tiene nada que ver contigo.

—Por supuesto que sí, _yo-soy-tu-novia_.

—Exacto, tú eres mi novia y ella es mi amiga. Tú no eres ni su novia, ni su amiga y ella no es ni tu amiga, ni tu novia —Vaya, eso fue un trabalenguas, espero que me haya entendido, yo me perdí.

—Eso lo sé.

—Déjala Vega, Cat me mandará al diablo cuando estemos solas, como siempre —dice Jade, que al parecer estuvo escuchándonos todo este tiempo, genial—. ¡Ah! Y no te preocupes, también te dirá sus cuatro cosas cuando ustedes dos estén a solas.

—¡Perfecto! —reclama Tori, callándose otra pelea más con mi amiga— ¿A dónde vas? —me pregunta viéndome levantarme y caminar hacia el otro lado de la celda.

—Voy a intentar dormir un poco.

—¿Y por qué no lo haces aquí, podrías apoyar tu cabeza sobre mis piernas? —pregunta un poco triste de verme partir al lado de Jade. Hace dos segundos estaba tan enfadada, ahora tan apenada, algo le pasa, no sé que es pero… no quiero seguir discutiendo, ya no.

—Creo que por el momento prefiero la pared, pero gracias por el ofrecimiento. —Me acurruco y antes de cerrar mis ojos veo la sonrisa de Jade marcada en sus labios. Es el colmo, la amo, pero también es el colmo—. Más vale que se te borre ese intento de sonrisa, Jade.

—Ya, está bien, tranquila —me responde poniéndose más seria—. ¿Dónde quedaron las reglas?

Las reglas, precisamente la razón por la que no he dicho nada toda la noche.

Cuando Beck y Jade se pusieron de novios habían "momentos" en los que se ponían a pelear peor que papás a punto del divorcio y luego Jade me preguntaba si estaba de acuerdo con ella; Beck no se quedaba atrás y aseguraba que él tenía la razón, siempre queriendo que me ponga de su lado, y todo siempre terminaba en un gran caos de gritos.

Así que un día la cité en mi casa y le dije que no quería volver a ser parte de sus peleas, que Beck era mi amigo también y no me gustaba verlos como gatos y perros, mucho menos tener que ser la que estaba en medio de los dos.

Si tenía que reclamarme algo, lo haría cuando estemos a solas y si quería pelear con Beck se encerrarían en algún lugar, lejos de mi y harían lo que quisieran. ¿De dónde creen que nacieron sus famosas peleas por mensaje de texto? Por lo menos así me dejaban a un lado, a menos que yo entre en medio de una de sus discusiones por accidente, como sucedió una vez en el armario del conserje.

Así fue que nacieron las reglas y dicen así:

Regla número 1. Los problemas entre dos personas no se solucionan entre tres. (Es decir que si son peleas de pareja, solo la pareja puede pelear, si son entre amigos, la pareja no se mete).

Regla número 2. Nada de hablar cosas malas a espaldas del otro. (Podemos contarnos cosas que nos hayan pasado, pero no para burlarnos o humillar a alguien más).

Regla número 3. Todo lo que se hable es confidencial. (Exacto, como en las películas de suspenso, _Top Secret_, eso quiere decir que si yo le cuento algo a Jade sobre Tori, ella no puede usarlo para hacerle una broma o para conversarlo con Beck, es entre las dos nada más).

Y la última regla, la número 4. Somos mejores amigas y nunca nos dejaremos otra vez, estamos sobre cualquier otra persona, las dos, siempre, sin preguntas. (Esta la puso Jade, quería asegurarse de que, ni ella ni yo, pasáramos nuevamente lo de antes, ya saben, cuando dejamos de hablar y nos distanciamos).

Esta es la regla por la cual no la dejé sola con lo de Herbert, por la cual no voy a empezar una discusión con mi novia frente a ella, porque si las cosas se ponen feas y Tori me pide escoger… No quiero pensar. No quiero admitirlo, pero… No, no quiero.

Mejor sigo contándoles como fue que terminamos aquí.

Salimos del baño con mi mejor amiga a la cabeza, Tori en medio y yo siguiéndolas. Quería hablar con ella ese momento para asegurarme que estaba bien (bueno, no soy ingenua, sé que no lo estaba), pero… quería saber que entre las dos... las cosas, por lo menos, no estaban mal.

—¡Vámonos! —Escuché a Jade decir a los chicos cuando los vio en la puerta del centro comercial.

—Pero... Tenemos que hacer el reto incómodo... —dijo Beck pero se vio interrumpido por Tori que le aclaro que Jade ya se había encargado de aquella tarea—. ¿Qué pasó?

—No quiero hablar de eso, ¿si? Vamos a buscar una estúpida gallina y terminemos con esto —dijo mi novia, algo molesta y desanimada, siguiendo con un paso rápido, no tenía intensiones de parar o regresar por mi.

—Cat, ¿qué pasó? —Beck volvía a preguntar, todos los chicos estaban ya a unos diez pasos en frente.

—Jade me beso y mando el video. Tori esta muy enojada.

—Jaaade. ¡Aj! Debí suponerlo. Lo siento Cat, por... todo.

—No es tu culpa. No deberías disculparte tanto en su nombre.

Ambos suspiramos y él puso su brazo por sobre mis hombros, dándome un poco de apoyo. Lo necesitaba y se lo agradecí.

—No sé de dónde vamos a sacar una bendita gallina, mucho menos a esta hora —me dijo Beck.

—Si no fuera tan tarde, podríamos conseguir un cerdito en la pequeña granja del señor Biggelow —le dije, era cualquier animal de granja vivo, no necesariamente una gallina.

—¿Quién es el señor Biggelow?

—Es un viejito que tiene una mini granja en medio de la ciudad. Tiene varios animales y cosechas caseras. Íbamos allá en la primaria, en las salidas del club de ciencias —le contestó Jade, al parecer nos escuchó hablando— vamos allá igual. Podríamos saltar la cerca y pedir prestado uno de sus bichos.

—Pero él no va a querer a estas horas de la noche. Tú sabes como cuida a sus amigos.

—Es una gallina o un cerdo pequeño, lo tomamos y ya, luego lo devolvemos, no tomará más de veinte minutos. —Insistió y se apresuró a desencadenar la bicicleta, al parecer, en ese momento, ya no le importaba nada más que ganar.

—¡No voy a ir a robar un cerdo! —dijo enérgicamente Tori.

—Nadie va a robar nada, simplemente lo tomaremos prestado —respondió Andre.

—Sin permiso del dueño no es tomar prestado, ¡es robar! —aclaró Tori irritada—. Mi papá es policía, no lo voy a hacer. ¡Este juego se acaba ya!

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y quién eres tú para tomar esa decisión por todos, eh? —preguntó Jade regresando para enfrentarla.

—¡Soy la imbécil que acaba de ver como besan a su novia en el baño de un centro comercial!

Andre y Robbie se quedaron con la boca abierta cuando escucharon lo que había sucedido y Beck solo bajo la mirada, negando con la cabeza, por la actitud de su novia.

—¡Ah, de eso no tengas dudas! ¡Eres una idiota, Vega!

—¡JADE! —gritamos Beck y yo al mismo tiempo.

—Falta un estúpido reto, ¡uno! Vamos a ir y a terminar esta ridiculez, porque me rehúso a aceptar que todos pasamos la noche entera, en este jueguito inútil, gracias a tus tontos miedos por Cat, y nada de lo que pasamos valió la pena —le dice mirándola a los ojos a menos de diez centímetros de distancia—. Si quieres quedarte aquí, hazlo. Nosotros nos vamos.

Vi como Beck se apresuró a alcanzarla para hablar con ella y en el camino les hizo una seña a Andre y a Robbie para que nos dejaran a solas.

—Tori, terminemos esto, ya falta poco.

—¡No Cat! No vamos a ir, si Jade quiere arruinarse la vida que lo haga sola.

—En esto estamos todos juntos, yo creo que debemos seguir a Jade y...

—¡Jade, Jade, Jade, Jade, Jade! ¡Basta! ¡¿Por qué tienes que hacer todo lo que te dice?! ¡Por Dios, ten algo de personalidad Cat, pareces su perrito adiestrado!

No podía creer lo que _mi novia_ acababa de decirme, _mi novia_ entienden, _¡mi novia!_

Agaché la mirada y estuve a punto de llorar pero paré, hay algo que Jade siempre repite, es como su lema: "si alguien te lastima, jamás permitas que te vea llorar". Es la primera vez que vi a Tori perder la paciencia conmigo y decirme cosas hirientes. No fue agradable y entiendo que le ganó su frustración, sin embargo, Jade tiene razón, llorar no borraría lo que dijo, ni arreglaría las cosas.

—Maldición —susurró arrepintiéndose inmediatamente—. Lo siento Cat, de verdad, perdón. No sé ni por que lo dije... Bueno… Miento, si lo sé pero...

—Tori, si quieres quedarte está bien. Yo te lo dije en la tarde, cada uno de nosotros tenía que decidir esto por si mismo, no voy a dejar a Jade sola ahora —le respondí con la mayor calma que pude encontrar—. Sé que estas enojada y te entiendo, yo también lo estoy, pero ya habrá tiempo de hablar. —Y así nada más, comencé a caminar en dirección a mis amigos que llevaban las bicicletas a un lado mientras caminaban hacia la esquina para tomar la calle principal.

No regresé a verla, sé que se quedó pensando en que hacer y le tomó largo rato decidir unirse al grupo otra vez. Los cinco estábamos ya planeando como entrar por Herbert cuando la vimos llegar y estacionar su bici al lado de las demás.

—...entonces, voy yo y tomo al cerdo, se los paso por debajo de la reja que da a la calle principal y regreso aquí para salir —explicaba Jade al todos antes de entrar a la propiedad.

—¿Y por qué no sales por donde nos vas a pasar al cerdo? Sería más rápido —preguntó Robbie.

—Porque son rejas verticales, no puedo escalar por ahí.

—¿Estás segura de que no te vas a perder ahí dentro? —preguntó Beck preocupado.

—No es un lugar tan grande y no creo que haya cambiado mucho...

—Si cambió, los establos de los cerdos estás del otro lado de la laguna de patos.

—¿Hay una laguna de patos? —preguntó Jade, al parecer le sorprendía que hubieran más que gallinas, cerdos y conejos, como cuando éramos niñas.

—Sí, vengo seguido con Derek, el es amigo del señor Biggelow.

—Entiendo, explícame por donde ir.

—Será mejor que vaya contigo, así podremos regresar más rápido.

—Okey, vamos entonces.

—¡No! Cat, te lo suplico, no vayas, explícale como llegar y punto.

—¡Diablos Vega! ¿Por qué te metes? ¿No dijiste que no querías seguir haciendo esto? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¡Sí, lo dije y aun creo que es estúpido!

—¡Entonces, Lár-ga-te!

—Yo soy su novia, tengo derecho a preocuparme por ella y aconsejarle mejor que "su mejor amiga".

—¡Basta chicas! —dijo Beck, poniéndose en medio.

—¡No, ya es suficiente! No fuiste tú quién dijo esta tarde, que debía ser más enérgica con mi novia —respondió Tori, dejando saber que hablaron de mi. Perfecto, las dos mujeres que más quiero en el mundo peleándose a mis espaldas, ¿no bastaba con que lo hicieran frente a mi?

—¿Y lo hiciste? No...

—¡Silencio! —grito callándolas—. Tori, espéranos aquí, apenas salgamos de la granja, hablaremos tú y yo.

—¡Uy, miren a quien la van a retar! —dijo Robbie con la voz de Rex, sin darse cuenta de que ni siquiera lo tenía en brazos, a veces me pregunto si solo usa ese muñeco para decir lo que en realidad está pensando.

—Cállate Rob —murmuró Andre queriendo mantener la discusión al mínimo. Ya era suficiente con las dos mujeres _alfa_, como para que nos peleemos todos los demás.

—Vamos Cat, no perdamos más el tiempo. —Se dirigió a la pared y empezó a escalar el empedrado.

Yo la seguí muy de cerca, quería de una vez terminar todo y volver a casa, nada más importaba. Al pasar mi pierna por el filo de arriba de la pared, vi que Tori escalaba también. No quise detenerla, si ella se siente más tranquila viniendo con nosotras, que lo haga.

Una vez abajo, encendí la linterna de mi teléfono celular y tomé la delantera, dirigiéndome hacía los establos, pero como era de imaginarse se armaría una discusión más cuando Jade la vio adentro con nosotras.

—¡Oh por Dios, no entiendes!

—Ya está Jade, vamos por Herbert.

—¿Creías qué iba a dejarla sola contigo? Ni loca —responde Tori mientras seguíamos caminando. Prefería no entrometerme más, no ayudaría en nada.

Llegamos pronto y como lo supuse los dos cerditos bebés dormían a un lado de su hermano mayor. Amo los cerditos, son unas perfectas bolitas deformes con una cola de resorte y se ven tan tiernos al dormir.

—No tomes a los más pequeños —susurré para no despertarlos—. Herbert es el de ahí —le dije apuntando.

Jade asintió y pasó por sobre la pequeña cerca del establo, caminó despacio y tomo al cerdito en manos. Él es mi favorito, siempre es muy tranquilo y casi nunca llora o hace ruido, por eso era perfecto para _pedirlo prestado_.

—Sostenlo Cat.

—No, espera, tú tienes la linterna, yo lo tomo —dijo Tori acercándose a Jade, pero ya que ambas estaban tan tensas, el cambio de manos no fue de lo más sutil y Herbert empezó a revolotearse en sus brazos.

—¡Tómalo fuerte Vega! —gritó Jade molesta sin darse cuenta de que estaba despertando a todos los demás animales.

Los bebes empezaron a llorar, su madre también despertó y empezó a quejarse. Jade se apresuró a salir de ahí antes de que le hicieran algo los animales y Tori… ella se puso tan nerviosa que Herbert se escabulló de su abrazo y salió corriendo por la granja.

Estaba todo tan oscuro que ni con la linterna pude ver a donde se fue.

—¡Eres una inútil! No sé ni para que viniste…

—¡Para que no metas a Cat en problemas, por eso vine!

…Seguían peleando, cada vez más alto, ya ni se daban cuanta de que no solo estaban despertando a todos los animales, sino también al señor Biggelow, que encendió las luces de afuera de su casa para salir a ver que sucedía.

En ese momento, ambas se asustaron y se callaron pero ya era demasiado tarde. Aparentemente, activamos alguna alarma sin darnos cuenta porque pronto escuchamos como las patrullas estacionaban frente al portón principal y oficiales se apresuraban a abrirlo para buscarnos.

Tratamos de escondernos, pero de que sirve hacerlo cuando un murmuro de acusaciones nos delataba. Finalmente los policías nos encontraron y nos pusieron las esposas.

El señor Biggelow me vio antes de que nos subieran a la patrulla y se acercó para preguntarme:

—Por Dios, mi pequeña, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Es un malentendido… no estábamos haciendo nada malo —le dije esperando que me creyera.

—Tranquila hija, llamaré a tu hermano para que te encuentre en la comisaría y aclaremos esto.

Sin más partimos en el auto y llegamos aquí.

Vaya noche, jamás debí haber aceptado ir al parque; arrastré a todos conmigo y terminamos tras las barras de una celda. Estoy de acuerdo con Jade, _tengo mucho talento… para arruinarlo todo._

—¿Cat Valentine? —Escucho a uno de los guardias llamarme y me pongo de pie de inmediato—. Tienes visita. —Me acerco a las rejas, junto con Jade y Tori.

—¡Derek!

—Hola princesa. —Me saluda como siempre, mi hermano es dulce, me cuida y me mima mucho. Yo lo amo—. Mira, seré rápido —dice viendo a los lados y bajando la voz—. El señor Biggelow no presentará cargos, logré convencerlo de que saltaron a su propiedad para esconderse de unos ladrones que las estaban siguiendo.

—¿Y cómo lograste eso? No estuviste ahí.

—Le dije que recibí tu llamada a unas cuadras de la granja y yo les di la idea de saltar la cerca —nos cuenta, tranquilizándonos un poco, por lo menos no tenemos que preocuparnos por eso—. ¡Oh! Por cierto, felicitaciones en lo que sea que estuviesen haciendo.

—¿A qué te refieres? —le pregunta Jade.

—Cuando llegué, Beck me explicó lo de los retos, encontré a Herbert cuando entraba a la granja y se los pasé. Hicieron lo que sea que tenían que hacer y me lo devolvieron después de unos minutos. Cuando el señor Biggelow lo vio en mis brazos se tranquilizó y me aseguró que se encargaría de rechazar cualquier culpa que quisieran atribuirles, así que tranquilas por eso.

—¡Gracias a Dios! —dice Tori, respirando con alivio.

—Tranquilas, la policía llamó a nuestros padres, así que solo están esperando que den las nueve de la mañana para dejarlas ir con ellos.

—Papá me va a matar —Tori se lamenta, y no es para menos, su papá es oficial de policía. Todo esto le traería problemas no solo a Tori, sino a él también.

—No te preocupes, tu papá está en realidad bastante agradecido de que hayan encontrado un lugar seguro de esos "ladrones" —dice citando con los dedos—. Estarán bien, ahora me voy, que me dejaron entrar como un favor. Conozco mucho a los guardias de aquí.

Nos despedimos y finalmente se marchó con mucha tranquilidad, saludando a sus tan conocidos "_amigos_".

—¡Bien! Ganamos entonces, seguro que ganamos.

—¡¿Eso es lo que más te importa?! —le grita Tori—. ¡Pudimos haber estado en graves problemas, por tu necedad! ¿Y festejas que ganamos el estúpido desafío?

—¡Okey, ya me hartaron las dos! —grito e inmediatamente trato de tranquilizarme para hablarles—. Han pasado peleando toooda la noche, culpándose, insultándose, faltándose al respeto y todo en mi nombre.

Ambas me miran sin decir una palabra porque creo que tengo una cara muy enojada… no, no, no, ¡estoy enfurecida!

—Ya que ninguna de ustedes puede respetar a la otra lo suficiente como para que llevemos la fiesta en paz, es hora de escoger entre las dos.

—¿Qué? —preguntan al mismo tiempo.

—Sí, lo siento, pero no puedo más con todo el estrés, esto se ha vuelto una pesadilla y ya no quiero volver a escuchar una sola pelea. Si eso significa que me quedo con una de ustedes, pues que así sea.

—Lo siento Vega, pero Cat y yo tenemos reglas.

—No Jade, al diablo las reglas —digo enérgica, no me gusta maldecir pero como dice mi hermano: «todo en la vida tiene, al menos, una excepción».

—Tori le sonríe creyendo que ya elegí y ella ganó.

—Y Tori, no festejes tan pronto. —Ambas regresan a verme preocupadas, sin saber que haré, pero lo he pensado toda la noche y estoy segura de que esta es la única forma de hacerlas entrar en razón.

—¿A quién eliges entonces? —pregunta Jade, mirándome nerviosa.

—Yo no elegiré… lo harán ustedes mismas.

—Disculpa, ¿qué? ¿Cómo se supone que haremos eso? Las dos queremos quedarnos contigo —me pregunta Tori.

—Pues, analícenlo juntas. Vean quién de ustedes es la que más me necesita, quién es la que más me quiere, pero sobretodo quién es la más egoísta.

—¿Egoísta? —responden las dos, parece que solo ahora es que se ponen de acuerdo.

—Sí, quién de ustedes es la que no puede, por un momento, imaginar que yo las necesito a ambas en mi vida… Decidan a quién es a la que menos le importa lo que _yo_ en realidad siento, o lo que _yo_ quiero —les explico y ellas se quedan heladas—. Piensen bien, porque a la que elijan será la única en mi vida, la otra… es una pena, pero no volveré a cruzar palabra con ella.

—¿Cat Valentine? —dice el guardia nuevamente—. Ven conmigo, tus padres están esperándote afuera.

—Key, key —le digo al oficial y regreso a verlas—. Espero que sepan elegir y me den su respuesta a más tardar hoy noche. Sino me olvido de las dos —digo y sacándome la chaqueta de Jade se la entrego. Tomo mi saco y salgo de la celda con el encargado.

Lo último que veo de ellas es sus caras de duda, por lo menos ya no estaban peleando.

El viaje a casa es corto, mamá y papá estaban preocupados y me insistieron que no salgamos a comprar comida en la noche con mis amigas, que para eso está el servicio a domicilio, pero no me castigaron, solo me recomendaron que use mejor mi sentido común. Si tan solo supieran que su hija pasó la noche recorriendo la ciudad, porque quería vivir una aventura, no lo creerían, aunque pensándolo mejor, lo creerían, pero me castigarían de aquí al más allá.

Entro a casa y mamá me pide que tome un baño y me acueste a dormir. Sabe que no tuve una buena noche por las grandes ojeras que tengo. Me lo dijo en el camino:

—Amor, pareces un fantasma.

Sí, lo era, necesito dormir.

...

Son las seis de la tarde y pasé en cama desde que salí de la ducha.

—Hija, Jade está aquí —menciona mamá, abriendo la puerta de mi alcoba.

Perfecto, es hora de la verdad, veamos si entendieron el mensaje.

—Hola —dice entrando a mi habitación y cerrando la puerta.

—Hey… ¿entonces? —le pregunto. No tiene una cara muy animada, está triste… Creo que esto no salió como lo tenía planeado.

—¿Amigas?

—¿Amigas?

—Sí, amigas —dice ya sin preguntar, al parecer ganó Jade. No entendieron nada, ¡nada!

—Estás jugando conmigo, ¿verdad?

—No Cat. Lo siento.

—Esto no era lo que tenía que pasar —susurro desalentada.

—Lo sé, te entendí perfectamente cuando diste el sermón del egoísmo, pero Tori no.

—¿Y tú ni siquiera trataste de explicarle? —digo sentándome en mi cama, con una gran pesadez en el estómago.

—Sí, lo hice, aunque no me creas. —Hace una pausa grande como tomando valor para continuar—. Jamás pensé que Tori dudara tanto de…

—¿De mí?

—De su relación.

No digo nada, no lo entiendo, pero sí… yo sabía que algo le pasaba cuando fui a recostarme contra la pared. Lo vi un segundo en sus ojos, fue como si estuviera confirmándose a si misma, que la dejaría, que de esto no salíamos bien juntas.

—Cat, Tori piensa que… que tú sientes algo más por mí.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Lo sé, me tomó por sorpresa también. Claramente lo viene pensando desde hace tiempo, no sé, el beso debió confundirla más —dice tomando asiento a mi lado—. Pero fue muy clara, apenas saliste de la celda y cerraron la puerta, empezó a llorar y me dijo que olvide lo del egoísmo, que ella sabe que soy más importante en tu vida, que tú me "amas" sin saberlo y que me necesitas más que a ella.

—¡Es una boba, como voy a amarte así! Tú eres mi amiga, por supuesto que te amo, pero como una hermana, no como una chica. —Bueno, Jade es una chica pero ese no es el punto.

—Traté, lo juro, de explicarle que lo que querías es que intentemos encontrar un punto en el que nos puedas tener a las dos en tu vida, sin que sea la tercera guerra mundial. No que en realidad elijamos a alguien por ti —dice con tanta pena que hasta me sorprende después de la noche que acabamos de pasar. Jade puede dar a entender que la odia y la detesta, aún así, sé que comprende cuanto quiero a Tori. Lo sabe, porque lo hemos hablado en muchas ocasiones y ella me ha dicho (la mayoría de veces sin querer), que me ve más feliz desde que estamos de novias—. Tori no quiso hablar más, sus padres vinieron por ella y la llevaron, dos minutos después vinieron los míos.

—Así que no lo discutieron más.

—Acabo de venir de su casa, pero ni siquiera quiso recibirme… ¿Cat? Siento lo del beso, fue estúpido… Te falté al respeto y… Yo provoqué esto.

—Jade, hablemos las cosas como son ahora que, por fin, estamos solas.

—Te escucho —dice resignada, no es la primera vez que tenemos discusiones de amigas, aunque nunca es tan... fácil hablar con ella. Seguro es por lo mal que se siente, pero yo debo concentrarme y decirle las cosas que quiero aclarar.

—Tori es _mi novia_, te guste o no, _mi novia_, no tienes decisión en eso, así como yo no la tuve cuando elegiste a Beck o a Lalo. —Lleva sus labios adentro de su boca haciendo una mueca de resignación y mirando hacia sus botas rojas—. Nadie me besa aparte de ella, entiendes, nadie. Si tenemos una obra en la escuela es una cosa, pero _nadie_ tiene derecho a robarme un beso, ni siquiera tú, ¡nadie!

—Lo sé.

—Yo no estoy gritándole a Beck y diciéndole cosas desagradables, ¿por qué no puedes darme el mismo respeto? No estás gritándole a la Tori de antes, ¿sabes? Le estás gritando a mi pareja, estás tratándome mal a mi, a Tori le resbalan tus comentarios, a mi no.

—Lo sé.

—¡No, no lo sabes! Porque si fuera así hace semanas que hubieras parado tus juegos… Tú y yo tenemos reglas Jade, nosotras sobre cualquier otra persona, las mejores amigas, pero si te vas a comportar como mi enemiga, entonces las reglas cambian.

—Entiendo… y lo siento. Sé que tienes razón, fui… lo siento Cat.

—Ya no importa, esta charla la teníamos pendiente y tú lo sabías, solo espero que cambies, porque yo no quiero perder a Tori.

—¿Y qué hacemos entonces?

—Por favor, llévame a su casa.

—Vamos —dice poniéndose inmediatamente de pie—. En realidad lo siento y... trataré de cambiar... No, lo haré, cambiaré —Me asegura. Eso espero, sino tendré que en realidad escoger y tal vez me quedo sin ninguna—. ¿Quieres saber algo?

—¿Qué?

—Adivina quienes eran los SPFS.

—Ya lo sé.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién te lo dijo? Yo me acabo de enterar por Beck en la mañana.

—Es un poco obvio, lo entendí cuando compré los uniformes de niñas exploradoras y me fijé en la etiqueta de las camisetas. Eran las iniciales de la marca... —digo tomando mi suéter y caminando hacia la puerta junto a ella—. _Su Profesor Favorito Sikowitz, SPFS_.

—Pudiste decírmelo antes.

—Todavía no se arruinaba la noche… tanto, y la aventura hubiese perdido el gusto.

—¿Quieres saber otra cosa?

—¿Qué?

—Soy muy afortunada de ser tu amiga… y... te quiero.

—Vámonos ya, no vaya a ser que se acabe el mundo —le digo entre risas, me agrada cuando me lo dice, así sea en muy pocas ocasiones, siempre es lindo escuchar que te quieren, siempre.

—Cállate — se ríe conmigo.

—Es que tu dulzura es como una señal del anticristo o algo así —le digo subiendo a su coche y partimos para casa de mi… no sé si novia todavía.

—¿Quieres que te espere? —me dice apenas parqueamos.

—No, ve a casa y descansa, yo tengo que arreglar esto con Tori a solas.

Bajo del auto con un «¡buena suerte!» de mi mejor amiga y me dirijo pronto a la puerta.

—Hola Cat —dice Holly invitándome a pasar.

—Buenas noches, señora Vega, ¿podría hablar con Tori?

—Está dormida, pero sé que le alegrará verte —me contesta muy amable, esto es raro, sobretodo con sus problemas aceptando que su hija tiene novia—. Pasó muy decaída todo el día, me imagino que la asustó mucho su noche en el retén policial. Lloró todo el camino a casa y creo que se durmió todavía haciéndolo.

—Lo siento tanto.

—¿Tú, como estás?

—Un poco mejor después de dormir.

—Me alegra que hayan estado las tres juntas anoche, no sé que hubiese hecho si alguien le hacía daño a mi hija —dice sin saber que probablemente, no, definitivamente yo soy la razón por la que su hija está tan mal—. Gracias Cat. Puedes subir a verla y… no se preocupen por dejar la puerta abierta.

Wow, eso es un avance enorme… nunca tenemos permiso de pasar a solas tras puerta cerrada. Tal vez hoy en la mañana, en la comisaría, volvió a hablar con mis padres.

Subo y recorro el pasillo, todo está tranquilo ya que el papá de Tori y Trina salieron a entrenar, siempre lo hacen los sábados por la tarde.

Abro su puerta y la veo ahí, hecha bolita en la cama cubierta con la frazada violeta que le regalé por su cumpleaños hace un par de semanas.

Cierro la puerta y me quito los zapatos para recostarme suavemente a su lado. No quiero despertarla aún.

La observo por unos minutos y veo que su almohada está mojada, y no es saliva, aunque eso suele suceder, a veces te duermes con la boca abierta y pues… babeas, pero estas son lágrimas porque esa humedad está justo debajo de sus ojos.

De repente los abre y me mira, no dice una palabra, solo me contempla.

—Eres un poco boba, ¿sabes?

—Cat…

—No, vamos a hablar de algunas cosas y quiero que me escuches sin interrumpirme. —Ella cierra los ojos y asiente. Odio verla así, siento una punzada en el pecho viéndola tan triste.

—Antes que nada, no siento algo por Jade, somos amigas y nada más, yo no estoy enamorada de ella.

—Pero…

—No, sin interrupciones… —la corto de inmediato—. Yo… —¿Lo digo? Sí, tengo que hacerlo, tengo que hacerle entender la verdad, además lo siento, lo sé, no es la primera vez he querido decírselo, lo he pensado hasta el cansancio. Bueno aquí vamos—. Yo te amo, Tori —digo y ella abre los ojos con sorpresa—. Sé que es apresurado decirlo, pero de verdad, sé que te amo. No quiero a nadie más como novia, no quiero a nadie más contigo tampoco. Te quiero a ti, nos quiero a las dos juntas, pasear por el malecón tomadas de la mano, o jugar a una pelea de almohadas, o tomar helado mientras vemos las estrellas desde tu jardín... todo, lo quiero todo contigo —le aseguro mirándola a los ojos.

Paso mi brazo por sobre su cuerpo y me acerco más a ella. Me gusta sentir su calor, trazar líneas en su espalda, aunque ahora no es el momento para hacerla saltar sin control.

—No me gusta que discutas tanto con Jade. Ella es mi amiga, la mejor, la persona en que más confío después de mamá y… nunca la voy a abandonar, ¿entiendes? —Asiente liberando más lágrimas de sus ojos—. Al parecer no lo haces, porque lo que les dije hoy fue un plan para que ustedes se den cuenta de que las quiero a las dos y que no es justo que me pongan en medio haciéndome sentir como si en realidad tuviera que elegir.

—Pero… ella es tu mejor amiga, yo jamás podré siquiera compararme con lo que ella significa para ti.

—Pero yo no las comparo, no tengo por qué hacerlo, tú eres mi novia y ella mi amiga, son cosas distintas. Además, las dos tienen todo mi corazón, ella ocupa el lado de la amistad y tú el del amor.

—Pero Jade y yo jamás nos entenderemos…

—Lo harán, lo sé, porque las dos me quieren y les gusta verme feliz. Así que encontrarán la forma, tal vez tome tiempo pero lo harán.

—Entonces… ¿No escoges a ninguna?

—Las escojo a las dos, tontita —le digo con cariño, acercándola más a mi—. Tú eres mi Tori, ella mi Jade... —¿Que acabo de decir?—. Pero no le digas que le dije "mi Jade", porque me saldrá con su discurso de que ella no le pertenece a nadie y que la libertad y todas esas cosas que no quiero escuchar. —Suelta una risa que me ilumina el rostro, así me gusta verla, tenerla a mi lado. Así sé que ella también me quiere, que tal vez…

—Te amo, Cat.

Me acercó y le robo un beso… salado, pero un gran beso sin duda.

—¿Estamos bien entonces? —me pregunta abrazándome también.

—Sí, y no quiero que vuelvas a pensar que siento algo por Jade. A mi el incesto no me gusta, ¿okey?

—Está bien —responde riendo—. Así que ganamos los retos, ¿se puede saber que pasa ahora?

—Ahora, nos olvidamos de eso. El lunes lo hablamos con los chicos —le digo cambiando el tema, ya tuvimos bastante de todo eso.

Como dice mi hermano «Ya lo pasado, pasado». No, esperen, creo que ese no fue Derek… pero no recuerdo dónde lo he escuchado, en fin, no importa.

—Creo que debería ir a casa y descansar, mañana tenemos una gran cita y no quiero quedarme dormida en medio espectáculo.

—Es verdad, nuestra celebración de mesesario.

—Sí, llamaré un taxi.

—No, no todavía, quédate unas horas, todavía es temprano y estoy segura de que podemos pedirle a papá que te lleve a casa después de merendar.

—Está bien —digo acariciando sus mejillas—. ¿Dormiste algo?

—No, no pude conciliar el sueño. Me la pasé pensando en ti.

—Bueno, ahora hagámoslo juntas, yo también estoy agotada, aunque dormí toda la mañana y la tarde.

—Seguramente no lo harás en la noche.

—No importa, mejor así. Podré escribir el ensayo de Sikowitz.

—Yo ya lo terminé, pero creo que con este nuevo final, tendré que reescribirlo...

—Espera. —La interrumpo porque acabo de recordar algo—. Te traje un regalo.

—¿Qué es? —Busco en el bolso de mi suéter y saco un papel doblado que tomé del velador antes de salir de casa—. ¡Tú cielo estrellado!, te quedó muy bonito, en realidad tienes mucho talento, bebé.

Sí, tengo talento para arruinarlo todo, para volver a arreglarlo, pero más que eso, tengo suerte.

Hay dos mujeres en este mundo que me quieren tanto, que están dispuestas a arrancarse los pelos por mi, una familia que me acepta, un hermano que me protege y amigos que me consideran lo suficientemente importante como para atreverse a ir a una aventura conmigo sin importar lo que pueda pasar.

Realmente soy afortunada y como un gran pensador dijo un día «La suerte es una flecha lanzada que hace blanco en quien menos lo espera» y vaya suerte que tengo, que justo me encontró a mi.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de autor:<strong>

No me culpen si esto acabó meloso, dulce y super Disney. Culpen a la _suerte_ que ayer y esta noche me dejó escribir sin cansancio.

(Yo amé su final porque siempre fue como quise terminarlo y tengo _suerte_ que no cambió en medio del camino).

Espero que les haya gustado la historia. Aunque seguro muchos de ustedes se concentraron más en el juego que en las relaciones de Cat, siempre fue la intensión explorar las dificultades de sobrellevar una gran amistad con una gran relación, sobre todo cuando ambas chocan y que mejor que crear una situación que esté llena de problemas.

Me gustaría leer sus opiniones. Si necesitan maldecirme porque no les gustó, adelante; si quieren decirme que les gustó o que tal vez no tanto, pero quieren dejarme un comentario, será bienvenido y si no quieren perder el tiempo con letras, qué tal una ":)" o una ":(". Todo será bien recibido.

Gracias por leer, siempre. Su tiempo es oro y espero no haberlos hecho perder mucho aquí.

¡Suerte siempre y adior!


End file.
